The Sailor Moon Story
by Inwe Telrunya
Summary: This Story was created by my freind samchan and all reviews will be forworded to her.
1. Chapter 1

Usagi: Darien, I'll be right back I'm going to step out for a minute. Darien: I don't know if that's a good idea, who knows what could happen to a person like you.  
Usagi: Don't be such a worry wort Darien, I can take care of myself you know and if things do get out hand I'll get the scouts to help me.  
Darien: OK, but be careful and don't forget about me,  
I might want part of the action to you know.  
Usagi: oh, all right, I won't, bye.  
Darien: bye and be careful.  
Usagi: I will, bye.  
Darien: OK, bye.  
Usagi: bye.  
A little later .  
Usagi: excuse me, hi.  
Shop owner: may I help you?  
-  
Usagi: OK, Thank you.  
shopkeeper: your welcome.  
Usagi: now that the shopping's done, I can head home.  
A little later.  
Robber: excuse me, do you need any help?  
Usagi: no, I don't, thank you anyway though.  
Robber: you sure, you don't need help.  
Usagi: yes, I'm sure.  
At the hideout.  
Man2: now what. robber: put her in the other room and lock the door.  
OK.  
man2: OK.  
Usagi: stop pushing so hard.  
man2: why? Usagi: I'm still a little sore. man2: so, why should I care.  
Usagi: never mind.  
man2: what ever.  
-  
man2: now, don't move.  
Usagi said nothing.  
man2: whatever.  
Robber: well, did you put her in there and lock the door?  
man2: yes.  
Robber: good.  
Mean while in the sitting room.  
Usagi: come in Amy, Amy come in.  
Amy: Usagi what's wrong, are you in trouble.  
Usagi: no, not really.  
Amy: then why did you call.  
Usagi: I'm trapped in an old farm house on the outskirts of town. hurry.  
Amy: OK.  
Usagi: bye and hurry.  
Amy: OK, bye.  
Several minutes later.  
Amy: listen up girls, Usagi needs our help.  
Raye: boy, that's for sure. we're always having to bail her out of something.  
Amy: Raye, stop it! now listen. Usagi said she was being held in an old farm house near the outskirts of town. got it?  
Raye: yes!  
Lita: yes!  
Mina: yes!  
Amy: great! ready scouts!  
Raye: right!  
Mina: right, Amy!  
Lita: yeah, lets do it!  
(brief pause)  
Amy: Mercury STAR power! Lita: Jupiter STAR power!  
Mina: Venus STAR power!  
Raye: Mars STAR power!  
several minutes later ( Usagi talking to Darien and the scouts.  
Usagi: come on what is it.  
Darien: the message is... 1,2,3..now!  
Scouts and Darien: SIT TIGHT MEATBALL HEAD !  
Darien(laughing): bye, Usagi.  
Usagi: I Can't believe they said that!  
back in the living room.  
Boss: what was that!  
man1: I don't know, boss.  
man3: it sounded like it came for the sitting room.  
boss: manny go check it out.  
man3: ok,boss.  
back in the sitting room.  
Usagi: I hope they get here soon.  
(the door to the sitting room opens)  
man3:hi,ya.  
Usagi: what do you want and why you come in here anyway.  
man3: because we thought we heard a noise coming from this room, so I came to see what it was.  
Usagi: I didn't hear anything.  
man3: don't play dumb with me. now what was it?  
Usagi: I don't know what your talking about and even if I did know, I sure wouldn't tell you.  
man3: oh, you wouldn't, would you.  
Usagi:no I wouldn't. and don't go getting any great ideas on how to make me talk. OK?  
man3: I won't yet.  
Usagi: good, now leave me alone.  
man3: sorry can't.  
Usagi: and why not.  
man3: boss's orders. OK, come with me.  
Usagi: no.  
man3: come on, move it!  
Usagi: I said no.  
man3: I thought I told you to move it.  
Usagi: I'm going, I'm going. you don't have to yell.  
man3: just move it.  
Usagi:ok.  
man3: boss, she won't spill.  
boss: she won't tell will she. we'll just have to find another way to make her talk.  
Usagi: like I told him, don't go getting any great ideas on how to make me talk.  
man3: now what boss.  
boss: tie her to the chair.  
Usagi: please don't.  
boss: if you don't want to be tied to the chair, show us what's in the bag.  
Usagi: I won't show you.  
boss: yes,you will.if you don't, we'll have to tie you to the chair,then.  
Usagi: please don't do it.  
boss: now will you show us.  
Usagi: yes.  
here is what she showed them.  
she showed them.  
1.keys 2.a cell phone 3.seveal credit cards 4.a pocket address book 5.drivers license 6.pictures of her friends she pulls out.  
one of Lita, she's a great cook.  
one of Amy, she's really smart.  
then one of Raye, she's a pain.  
next one of a long blonde hairdo girl named Mina,  
she's a total cults queen.  
lastly one of Darien and Rini,which she looks at and hopes that Darien will arrive soon and that Rini is safe. she's brought out of her trance, when the boss asks her who they are.  
boss: hey who are they?  
she replays. 


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi: Darien, I'll be right back I'm going to step out for a minute. Darien: I don't know if that's a good idea, who knows what could happen to a person like you.  
Usagi: Don't be such a worry wort Darien, I can take care of myself you know and if things do get out hand I'll get the scouts to help me.  
Darien: OK, but be careful and don't forget about me,  
I might want part of the action to you know.  
Usagi: oh, all right, I won't, bye.  
Darien: bye and be careful.  
Usagi: I will, bye.  
Darien: OK, bye.  
Usagi: bye.  
A little later .  
Usagi: excuse me, hi.  
Shop owner: may I help you?  
-  
Usagi: OK, Thank you.  
shopkeeper: your welcome.  
Usagi: now that the shopping's done, I can head home.  
A little later.  
Robber: excuse me, do you need any help?  
Usagi: no, I don't, thank you anyway though.  
Robber: you sure, you don't need help.  
Usagi: yes, I'm sure.  
At the hideout.  
Man2: now what. robber: put her in the other room and lock the door.  
OK.  
man2: OK.  
Usagi: stop pushing so hard.  
man2: why? Usagi: I'm still a little sore. man2: so, why should I care.  
Usagi: never mind.  
man2: what ever.  
-  
man2: now, don't move.  
Usagi said nothing.  
man2: whatever.  
Robber: well, did you put her in there and lock the door?  
man2: yes.  
Robber: good.  
Mean while in the sitting room.  
Usagi: come in Amy, Amy come in.  
Amy: Usagi what's wrong, are you in trouble.  
Usagi: no, not really.  
Amy: then why did you call.  
Usagi: I'm trapped in an old farm house on the outskirts of town. hurry.  
Amy: OK.  
Usagi: bye and hurry.  
Amy: OK, bye.  
Several minutes later.  
Amy: listen up girls, Usagi needs our help.  
Raye: boy, that's for sure. we're always having to bail her out of something.  
Amy: Raye, stop it! now listen. Usagi said she was being held in an old farm house near the outskirts of town. got it?  
Raye: yes!  
Lita: yes!  
Mina: yes!  
Amy: great! ready scouts!  
Raye: right!  
Mina: right, Amy!  
Lita: yeah, lets do it!  
(brief pause)  
Amy: Mercury STAR power! Lita: Jupiter STAR power!  
Mina: Venus STAR power!  
Raye: Mars STAR power!  
several minutes later ( Usagi talking to Darien and the scouts.  
Usagi: come on what is it.  
Darien: the message is... 1,2,3..now!  
Scouts and Darien: SIT TIGHT MEATBALL HEAD !  
Darien(laughing): bye, Usagi.  
Usagi: I Can't believe they said that!  
back in the living room.  
Boss: what was that!  
man1: I don't know, boss.  
man3: it sounded like it came for the sitting room.  
boss: manny go check it out.  
man3: ok,boss.  
back in the sitting room.  
Usagi: I hope they get here soon.  
(the door to the sitting room opens)  
man3:hi,ya.  
Usagi: what do you want and why you come in here anyway.  
man3: because we thought we heard a noise coming from this room, so I came to see what it was.  
Usagi: I didn't hear anything.  
man3: don't play dumb with me. now what was it?  
Usagi: I don't know what your talking about and even if I did know, I sure wouldn't tell you.  
man3: oh, you wouldn't, would you.  
Usagi:no I wouldn't. and don't go getting any great ideas on how to make me talk. OK?  
man3: I won't yet.  
Usagi: good, now leave me alone.  
man3: sorry can't.  
Usagi: and why not.  
man3: boss's orders. OK, come with me.  
Usagi: no.  
man3: come on, move it!  
Usagi: I said no.  
man3: I thought I told you to move it.  
Usagi: I'm going, I'm going. you don't have to yell.  
man3: just move it.  
Usagi:ok.  
man3: boss, she won't spill.  
boss: she won't tell will she. we'll just have to find another way to make her talk.  
Usagi: like I told him, don't go getting any great ideas on how to make me talk.  
man3: now what boss.  
boss: tie her to the chair.  
Usagi: please don't.  
boss: if you don't want to be tied to the chair, show us what's in the bag.  
Usagi: I won't show you.  
boss: yes,you will.if you don't, we'll have to tie you to the chair,then.  
Usagi: please don't do it.  
boss: now will you show us.  
Usagi: yes.  
here is what she showed them.  
she showed them.  
1.keys 2.a cell phone 3.seveal credit cards 4.a pocket address book 5.drivers license 6.pictures of her friends she pulls out.  
one of Lita, she's a great cook.  
one of Amy, she's really smart.  
then one of Raye, she's a pain.  
next one of a long blonde hairdo girl named Mina,  
she's a total cults queen.  
lastly one of Darien and Rini,which she looks at and hopes that Darien will arrive soon and that Rini is safe. she's brought out of her trance, when the boss asks her who they are.  
boss: hey who are they?  
she replays.  
Usagi: hush? what was that.  
boss: I asked you who these two were.  
Usagi: oh, that's my really close friend Darien, and my daughter Rini. then she takes out a photo of every one. she continues to remove things from her purse.  
which includes.  
7. a special locket. which holds the legendary emporium silver crystal.  
everyone was anguish to see what was inside the locket.one her captures asked to see what was inside.  
Usagi hasatated,then agreed to show them, only if they promised not to take it. which they did,which she very much douted.she opened the locket to reveal the crystal. every one hoed and AHED at the site of the crystal.even though they thought she had told them everything about her and her friends that one person could have known. well, this time they don't. they don't know that Raye is Sailor Mars, that Amy is Sailor Mercury, Lita is Sailor Jupiter, that Mina is Sailor Venus or that Darien is tuxedo mask and that she is Sailor Moon. Once Usagi was bound and gagged;  
manny, Ricky, the boss and Jimmy started for the car;  
but suddenly there was a noise out front and then they came face to face with the sailor scouts. manny, Ricky and the boss were able to escape. Only Jimmy didn't make it out. jimmy: hey, let me go!  
Lita: no, not until you tell us where their taking Usagi.  
jimmy: why should i.  
Lita: because we're not letting you go until you do.  
jimmy: and what if i don't.  
Raye: then we'll take you to the police and tell them that you and your friends kidnapped the Queen. will you tell us now.  
jimmy: oh; all right I'll tell you.  
Raye and Lita(cheering): great! super! awesome!  
jimmy told them that manny, Ricky, and the boss were taking Usagi to the old warehouse on the corner of old amber and quartet.  
Lita: lets move scouts.  
jimmy: hey, what about me.  
Raye: what is it.  
Mina: are you asking us to take you with us.  
jimmy: yes.  
Raye: guys, we have a little problem here.  
Lita: what kind of problem Mars.  
Raye: if jimmy goes, it means that one of us has to stay behind.  
Lita: i see what you mean.  
Raye: are there any volunteers.  
Darien: I'll stay.  
Raye: i don't think that's a good idea. Usagi might want you there.  
Darien: true.  
Amy: I'll stay.  
Raye: you can't stay we'll need your help to find Usagi.  
Amy: your right, i can't stay.  
Mina: I'll stay.  
Raye: i don't know Venus, i think you should go, so you'll stop worrying.  
Mina: yeah, your right, i should go.  
Lita: it's settled, you guys go ahead and I'll stay.  
OK?  
Raye: no. Jupiter, you go and I'll stay.  
Lita: I'm staying and your going.  
Raye: no. your going and I'm staying. Lita: I'm staying.  
Raye: no, I'm staying.  
Lita: i am.  
Raye: no, i am.  
Amy: hold it. we'll have a test to see which one of you knows more about Usagi. OK.  
Raye and Lita: great idea Mercury.  
and the test begins.  
Amy: first question: who is Usagi's best friend?  
Lita: Molly.  
Amy: right. next question: what is the nick name given to Usagi?  
Lita and Raye: MEATBALL HEAD!  
Amy: right,it sure is. next question: who is Usagi's brother?  
Raye: Sammy.  
Amy: right. next question: what was Usagi's favorite video game?  
Mina: sailor v.  
Amy: Venus, that's right, but this is between sailor Mars and sailor Jupiter, remember.  
Mina: opps, sorry.  
Lita: it's OK, Venus.  
Amy: now it gets a little harder.  
Raye: bring it on.  
Lita: yeah, bring it on.  
Amy: OK. true or false: Usagi is a total cults? Raye: true.  
Amy: right. true or false: Dina is Usagi's cat?  
Lita: false.  
Amy: right. true or false: Usagi gets good grades?  
Raye and Lita: that is so false.  
Amy: right.  
Amy: true or false: Usagi likes to study?  
Raye: true.  
Amy: no.  
Lita: it's false.  
Amy: right.  
Raye: i knew that, i just let you win so you could stay and that maybe you could bake some cookies or something while we're gone. how about it Jupiter.  
Lita: sure why not.  
Raye: great. now lets go rescue Usagi. Mina and Amy: right.  
Darien: lets get going. Amy, Raye and Mina: right. Lita: ugh, you guys.  
Raye: what is it Jupiter.  
Lita: i just remembered something.  
Mina: well, what is it.  
Lita: i remembered that Rini needs to be picked up from school.  
Darien: your right she does.  
Raye: I'll call Usagi and tell her we'll be a little late rescuing her.  
Amy: right Mars, you better.  
Raye: Usagi, come in Usagi.  
Usagi: what is it Mars.  
Raye: we'll be a little late coming to your rescue.  
Usagi: and what do you mean by that.  
Raye: i mean that we're going to pick Rini up from school, drop her off at your mom's, then come and rescue you.  
Usagi: OK. bye you guys.  
Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, and Darien: bye, Usagi.  
then the transmission cuts off.  
Raye: lets go pick up Rini.  
Amy: OK. bye, Jupiter.  
Mina: bye, Jupiter.  
Raye: bye, Jupiter.  
Darien: good luck Jupiter, bye.  
Lita(laughing): bye, guys.  
so Raye, Amy, Mina and Darien w/ jimmy leave to go pick up Rini. when they reached the school, Amy, Raye,  
Mina, Darien and jimmy got out and walked to the font office of the school, upon reaching the front desk,  
Darien told the desk clerk that he was here to pick up Rini. the clerk called Rini's class room and told the teacher that Rini's dad was here to pick her up. when Rini reached the office she saw that not only was Darien there to pick her up, but the scouts were there too along with some strange guy who she had never seen before.  
Raye told her that he was going to take them to where his friends were holding Usagi. Rini asked Raye were Jupiter was. Raye told her that Jupiter was still at the house were they first found the kidnappers. Rini then asked Raye if she and the girls would give the leader an extra smack in the head for her and Raye said: why not, i suppose he'd derived it any why for kidnapping Usagi in the first place. Rini thanked Raye. then Rini, Amy, Mina, Darien, Raye and jimmy headed to the car and then went and droped Rini off at Usagi's moms' and then went to rescue Usagi. then Darien told them that he need to stop by the house and get a bank deposit, then stop by the bank. they all agreed and with that they headed for Darien's apartment. when they arrived at the apartment complex they got out and got in the elevator and went to the 3rd floor. when they reached the 3rd floor they got off and walked to apt. 4c. when they reached apt. 4c,  
Darien unlocked the door and went in the others followed. once inside, Raye went to the couch and turned on the tv., Mina went to the bathroom to take a shower, Amy sat down at the table and started on a plan to rescue Usagi, while Darien looked for the bank deposit, jimmy thought of away to take Darien captive without alerting the sailor pains. after Darien found the deposit slip, he told Amy and Raye that he and jimmy were going to head for the car and wait for them there. Raye and Amy agreed that it was a good idea,  
but before he and jimmy left Raye told Darien to be on guard, saying that there was no telling what jimmy might do. Darien said he would.  
so Darien and jimmy left the apt. and headed for the elevator, then for the car. but before they reached the car, jimmy overpowered him and threw him in the back. then sped off. when Mina was done with her shower she changed back to sailor Venus. when they reached the parking lot they found that neither Darien or jimmy were anywhere in the parking lot. Raye, Amy and Mina ran back to Darien's apt. and told Luna and Artemis what happened. Luna said that they should go to the warehouse and rescue Usagi and Darien from the kidnappers. so Raye, Mina, Amy, Luna and Artemis headed back to the parking lot. Luna said that they would have to take a taxi, Raye hailed a taxi and asked the driver if he could take them 1384 red wine drive. upon red wine drive, the scouts, Luna and Artemis got out and thanked the driver, tipped him,  
then went up the walkway of 1384 red wine drive. Amy knocked on the door and a medium hight, sandy blonde haired, mid 20's boy opened the door. then not realizing him, Mina asked Amy who the young boy was.  
Amy laughed and answered; Amy: Venus, don't tell me you don't recognize him. Mina replayed; Mina: no, i don't recognize him, Mercury. Amy: Mina, it's Usagi's younger brother, Sammy. Mina (surprised): oh, sorry.  
Sammy: it's OK, Mina. Mina(shocked): how did you know that I'm sailor Venus, you never knew before. Sammy:  
Usagi told me that she thought that i should know that she was sailor moon, that Raye is sailor Mars, that Lita is sailor Jupiter, that Amy is sailor Mercury,  
that Darien is tuxedo mask, that Luna and Artemis can talk and that you are sailor Venus, plus a bunch of other mambo jumbo. so what brings you ladies there.  
oh, by the way where's Lita? Amy told Sammy where Lita was and what all the camostion was about and that they needed his help. Sammy agreed to help. so he, Amy,  
Mina, Raye, Luna and Artemis, got in Sammy's car and went back to the kidnapper's hideout to pick up Lita.  
when they arrived at the house they went inside and found Lita stretched out on the couch asleep. Mina woke Lita up and told her what happened and that Sammy was going to help them rescue Usagi. Sammy: how are you doing Lita. Lita(a little shocked): I'm just fine Sammy, what about you. Sammy: just fine. so what do say we go rescue my sister. Raye, Mina, Amy, Lita,  
Luna and Artemis: right! then Sammy, Lita, Raye, Luna,  
Mina, Amy and Artemis got into Sammy's car and headed for the old warehouse on the corner of old amber and quartet. Luna: lets go over the facts. Usagi was kidnapped by gang of crooks, Darien was taken captive.  
now both Usagi and Darien are trapped in an old warehouse. Amy, place this data in your computer, 4 thugs, a hideout, a warehouse, old amber and quartet,  
and a red mustang, and see what you come up with. Amy:  
let me see, got it. Lita: got what. Amy: the exact location of Usagi and Darien. Raye: were are they.  
Amy: i can say one thing though. Mina: what is it.  
Amy: our friend jimmy lied, there not in the warehouse on the corner of old amber and quartet, there in an abaned office building on blue crystal avenue, on the 5th floor. Lita: that little creep. Luna: com down Lita. Lita: OK, Luna. Sammy: so blue crystal avenue it is. scouts, Luna and Artemis: right! once they reached blue crystal avenue, they headed for the 5th floor.  
when they got to the 5th floor, they headed for the office that Usagi and Darien were in. when they got there they found Usagi and Darien tied to two office chairs. they untied Usagi and Darien. then Usagi noticed that Sammy was there. she asked Amy what he was doing here. but before Amy could answer her Raye shouted at her. Raye: if it wasn't for Sammy you and Darien would still be tied up, meatball brains.  
Usagi(almost in tears): you don't have to shout Raye.  
Usagi then barred her face in her lap, then when Darien went to comfort her, she just barried her face in Darien's lap. Amy: Usagi, you know Raye didn't mean it. Usagi: i know she didn't mean it. but she didn't have to yell at me.  
Lita: Raye, i think you owe Usagi an apology. Raye: OK, I'm sorry Usagi. Usagi: thanks, Raye. Mina then asks Usagi were the crooks ran off to. Usagi tells them that they ran off to the old opera house on cherry street. Sammy says good bye and heads home, and that if they ever needed his help, to call him. Usagi said if he was needed they promise they'd call.  
Usagi: i think it is time to teach those creeps a lesson, what do ya say scouts should we teach those crooks a lesson or two.  
scouts(in unison): yes!  
Darien: but, before we do that i need to drop of this bank deposit first.  
they went to the bank and dropped off the deposit.  
then they drove to the old opera house on cherry street. once they got to the opera house they got out and went inside. then.  
boss: what was that?  
manny: i don't know.  
boss: ricky go see what it was.  
ricky: OK.  
so ricky left the manger's office and looked around.  
then he noticed the scouts and ran back to the office.  
ricky: boss.  
boss: what is it, did you find out the cause of the noise.  
ricky: no. but i found something else.  
boss: well, what is it.  
ricky: the sailor snoops and their masked pal.  
boss: what! the sailor snoops are here and their capped friend.  
ricky: uh, huh.  
boss: call this number, quick.  
ricky called the number the boss gave him. then handed the phone to the boss.  
boss: I'm sorry to disturb you, but we have a little pest problem.  
b: a pest problem? what kind of pest problem. boss: yes, the sailor scouts.  
b: the sailor scouts! those annoying little pests. i can't be defeated by them again.  
boss: what do you want me to do about it.  
b: I'll send you something to force those pests to surrender to me.  
boss: right.  
suddenly a little pink haired child appears in the room. her name is Rini and she's Princess Serenity and Prince Darien's kid. the scouts confront the crooks.  
then manny walks back into the office and comes out holding Rini. the scouts are shocked, to see Rini.  
Usagi: leave her alone, she's just a child. please don't hurt her.  
boss: we won't hurt the kid. all we need from you and your annoying friends is... Lita cuts him off. Lita: were not annoying, you creep!  
boss: like i said all we need from you and your friends. is that you surrender to the new queen of this planet.  
Raye: and who would that be.  
b: it would be me, you pesky sailor snoop.  
Raye: who said that.  
b: i did.  
Usagi: show your self.  
b: i will soon enough.  
boss: don't worry we'll take care of them.  
b: yes, go ahead. but I'm sending you someone who has delt with these pests before.  
boss: right.  
b: take care of them for me, won't you jedite.  
j: yes, my queen.  
Raye: not you again, i thought we got rid for you at the airport.  
j: you thought you had, but you didn't.  
Amy: jedite, your going down. Usagi: jedite, in the name of the moon.  
Amy: in the name of Mercury.  
Raye: and in the name of Mars.  
Usagi, Amy and Raye: we will punish you.. again!  
Lita and Mina: what are you guys talking about.  
Luna: Mars, moon and Mercury fought jedite, once before at the airport. and won. now they vow to do it again. once and for all. want to watch.  
Lita: sure.  
Mina: cool.  
Darien: I'm not going to join in this time, I'm just going to watch.  
Usagi, Amy and Raye fought jedite. just as he was about to finish them off. Mars launches a fire ball attack. then Amy launches a bubble attack. then Usagi finishes him off with her tiara magic. MOON DUSTED!  
jedite was destroyed once and for all.  
Usagi: now that jedite's been taken care of we can get back to more important matters.  
the scouts turn their attention back to the crooks.  
then a huge fight brakes out. then 5 girls appear out of nowhere and challenge the scouts. they except the challenge. but, before the battle started Usagi asked the girls their names.  
Usagi: who are you girls?  
the first response.  
seri-seri: I'm seri-seri, the ballerina.  
mari-mari: I'm mari-mari, the wizard.  
lari-lari: I'm lari-lari, the gymnast.  
rai-rai: I'm rai-rai, the juggler.  
amri-amri: amri-amri, the water dancer.  
then the 5 announced together.  
seri-seri,mari-mari,lari-lari,rai-rai,amri-amri: were the amazon 5.  
Usagi: the amazon 5.  
seri-seri: that's right.  
Amy: is each of you equal to one of us?  
seri-seri: yes. girls lets tell them.  
l,m,a, and r: right.  
l: I'm sailor Jupiter's equal.  
r: I'm Mars's equal.  
a: I'm Mercury's equal.  
m: Venus's equal.  
s: sailor moon's equal.  
Amy: thank you.  
the battle between the amazon 5 and the sailor scouts started. thought the amazon 5 didn't fight fair.  
rai-rai launched an attack on Raye. Raye countered the attack with her fire balls. amri-amri attacks Amy,  
who counters with her ice bubbles. mari-mari attacks Mina who counters with her crescent beam smash.  
lari-lari attacks Lita, who counters with her thunder crash. seri-seri attacks Usagi, who counters with her tiara magic. all the while Rini has been locked in the office. suddenly a bright light fills the room and a young lady appears. she says her name is lady kaguya.  
she asks Rini her name. Rini tells her it's Rini.  
Rini asks lady kaguya if she could call her something shorter. lady kaguya laughs and say that Rini can call her lady Kay or just Kay, Rini decides on just Kay. so Rini and Kay talk about why Kay had come and Kay tells Rini it all started along time ago in the kingdom of crystal snow on the planet snow crystal. the kingdom of crystal snow was ruled by the queen of the crystal snow, queen snowy crystal. queen snowy crystal was a happy, kind and caring ruler. until one day when the peace was shattered by the evil queen; queen snow weather. queen snow weather wanted to rule the snow crystal planet. it had been 5 days since the arrival of queen snow weather. on the 6th day 5 brave young ladies appeared and confronted queen snow weather.  
queen snow weather asks the 5 brave ladies, who they were and why they had come. the 5 ladies introduced themselves.  
Usagi: I'm sailor moon, the champion of love and justice and in the name of the moon, I'll turn you to moon dust!  
Amy: I'm sailor Mercury, the champion of love and justice and in the name of Mercury, I'll turn you to micro-scopic dust particles. Raye: I'm sailor Mars, the champion of love and justice and with the fire of Mars, I shall punish you.  
Lita: I'm sailor Jupiter, the champion of justice and love and in the name of Jupiter, I'll punish you.  
Mina: I'm sailor Venus, the champion of love and justice and in the name of Venus, I'll punish you.  
then they shouted together: I'm Sailor Moon, Mercury,  
Mars, Jupiter and Venus, and in the name of the Moon,  
Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, your history!  
that made queen snow weather mad. she stood up and called forth several monsters.there was a huge battle.  
there was thunder and lighting everywhere, fire balls moving across the room, bubbles floating all around and bright beams of light shooting across the room.  
there was even a magic crown gliding across the room.  
suddenly the monsters over powered the brave soldiers.  
then the one called sailor moon revealed the legendary septer of the moon kingdom. each soldier was surrounded by colored light. they started to chant.  
the chant went like this: Mercury STAR power, Mars STAR power, Jupiter STAR power, Venus STAR power, moon CRYSTAL power, SAILOR PLANET POWER! queen snow weather was hit full force by the blast. the brave,  
young soldiers defeated queen snow weather. after the brave soldiers were honored for there bravery, they stepped out onto the balcony leadge and then jumped up into the crystal blue sky and vanished like the wind.  
queen snowy crystal walked out on the balcony and picked up a letter, it was addressed to Princess Serenity. she looked at the letter and found out that prince Darien couldn't make it to Usagi's birthday tomorrow. queen snowy crystal called queen Rose and she said that she'd tell Raye. she then called queen Mary-Anna and she said she'd tell Mina. she called queen Jasmine, next and she said she'd tell Lita,  
a.s.a.p... she called queen Serenity last. queen Serenity said she wouldn't tell Usagi about the party.  
the next day... all the guests had arrived, it was time to open gifts. Amy gave Usagi a notebook, Raye gave her a good luck charm, Lita gave her rainbow earrings and a hug, Mina gave her a bright pink bow to wear, that way they could drive artiems crazy. then queen snowy crystal gave Usagi her gift. it was Darien, but Usagi didn't know it. everyone had a smile on there face, because they knew and she didn't. Usagi wondered why everyone was smiling. then Darien approached her, she wondered who the mysterious guest was. when Darien asked her to dance, she thought he sounded familiar. when she asked him to remove his mask, so that she could know who the mysterious guest was. so Darien took off his mask and Usagi was shocked as well as surprised to see him. Usagi wondered why Darien wasn't were he said he would be today. so she asked him. Usagi: Darien, i thought you said you couldn't make it to my birthday party, today. Darien:  
i couldn't. but queen snowy crystal called me and asked if i could reschedule my appointment for today and come here instead, so here i am. did you really think I'd forget about you on your birthday. Usagi:  
no. i didn't. Darien: i thought so. then a bright light appeared in the center of the room. an evil form took the place of the light. queen snowy crystal asked the evil form who it was, it responed by saying it's name was queen ruby of the planet rubyia. queen Rose asked queen ruby why she had come to the planet crystal snow. queen ruby said she was looking for sailor moon. Usagi spoke up. Usagi: I'm sailor moon.  
queen ruby replied: your sailor moon, you got to be kidding me. Usagi: i am sailor moon and I'll prove it,  
if i have to. queen ruby: go ahead if your so confident that your sailor moon. Usagi: OK, i will.  
are you ready to be moon dust. queen ruby: whatever.  
Usagi: fine. what Usagi did next shocked everyone at the party. Usagi: MOON CRYSTAL POWER! the party guests couldn't believe that Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom was,the legendary soldier sailor moon.  
then queen ruby asked Usagi another question. queen ruby: OK. well then sailor moon were are your annoying friends. scouts: right here you witch! queen ruby was mad. Amy astonished the guests, yet again. Amy:  
Mercury STAR power! the guests couldn't believe that princess Amy of Mercury was sailor Mercury. Raye surprised them next. Raye: Mars STAR power! the guests couldn't believe that princess Raye of Mars was sailor Mars. it was Lita's turn to astonish them.  
Lita: Jupiter STAR power! they couldn't believe it,  
princess Lita of Jupiter was sailor Jupiter. then Mina shocked the guests. Mina: Venus STAR power! they could not believe that princess Mina of Venus was sailor Venus. they just couldn't believe that princess Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina were the legendary sailor scouts of love and justice. queen ruby: who are you annoying brats. Lita: were not brats, you witch.  
Usagi: come down Jupiter. Lita: OK. again queen ruby asked who they were. Usagi: i fight for love. i fight for truth and justice too. I'm sailor moon the champion of justice and i shall right wrongs and triumph over evil like you. because I'm sailor moon and in the of the moon, i shall punish you. your moon dust! Amy: I'm sailor Mercury. i shall right wrongs and triumph over evil like you and in the name of the planet Mercury, i shall punish you. your space dust,  
lady! Raye: I'm sailor Mars. i shall right wrongs and triumph over trash like you and in the name of the planet Mars, i shall punish you. your toast!  
Lita: I'm sailor Jupiter. i shall right wrongs and triumph over scum like you and in the name of the planet Jupiter, i shall punish you. your history!  
Mina: I'm sailor Venus. i shall right wrongs and triumph over evil scum like you and in the name of the planet Venus, i shall punish you. your dust!  
queen ruby was vuriuos. she unleashed powerful monsters on the scouts. mockingly queen ruby replied:  
try this you annoying pests.  
Raye: Mars fire ignite!  
it had no effect.  
Lita: Jupiter thunder crash!  
nothing happened.  
Mina: Venus crescent beam smash!  
still nothing happened.  
Amy: Mercury bubbles blast!  
a dense fog was created.  
Lita: Jupiter thunder crash!  
nothing happened.  
the next thing the scouts knew there was a huge ball floating in front of queen ruby.  
queen ruby: now just try that again and see what happens.  
Raye: sure. Mars fire flash!  
the energy ball just absorbed Mars's fire flash.  
Lita: my turn. Jupiter thunder crash!  
it absorbed Jupiter's thunder crash.  
Mina: Venus meteor shower!  
it absorbed Venus's meteor shower.  
Amy: Mercury ice bubbles freeze! it esorbed Mercury's ice bubbles.  
then queen ruby released the energy in the ball.  
Jupiter, Mercury, Venus and Mars were hit with one anothers attacks. Jupiter was hit with Mars's fire,  
Venus was hit with Jupiter's thunder, Mars was hit with Mercury's ice bubbles, and Mercury was hit with Venus's meteor shower. Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury were down, only sailor moon was left standing.  
queen ruby used all of her friends attacks on her. so sailor moon was hit with fire, thunder, ice bubbles and a meteor shower all at once. sailor moon was hit hard. when the scouts came to they found sailor moon on the floor unconious. they rushed over to see if she was all right and she was. this made Jupiter mad and she attacked queen ruby full force. Lita: that wasn't nice. take this. Jupiter thunder bolt crash! Mina:  
Venus love chain n' circle! Raye: Mars celestial fire surround! Amy: shine aqua illusion! the scouts attacked queen ruby with everything they had. then queen ruby attacked the scouts with everything she had. Amy: scouts. the only way to block her attack, is with the sailor planet barrear. we'll use the teleport brain waves to make contact. scouts: right. the scouts took one corner of the place and made contact with one another. Amy: Mercury making contact. Raye: Mars making contact. Lita: Jupiter making contact. Mina:  
Venus making contact. scouts: we are one. the planets are one. we are unite. sailor moon! Usagi: scouts is that you. Amy: Usagi, take the moon wand and place the silver crystal on it. then hold it up and say: moon crystal power, sailor scouts unite! Usagi: right.  
moon crystal power, sailor scouts unite! Amy: Mercury STAR power! Raye: Mars STAR power! Lita: Jupiter STAR power! Mina: Venus STAR power! Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina: sailor planet power! queen ruby was hit hard. she decided to capture prince Darien and Princess Serenity and force the sailor scouts to surrender their powers for prince Darien and Princess Serenity's safety. queen ruby made a mincing fog, the only thing the scouts could hear was Usagi screaming.  
once the fog cleared, queen Serenity realized that Usagi and Darien were missing. she told Amy. Serenity:  
Amy, Usagi and Darien have vanished. Amy: what! sailor moon and prince Darien have vanished. Lita: what,  
Mina: oh, no. Raye: how dare she. Mina: we have to save them. Raye: but how. Amy: i don't know Mars, i just don't know. Serenity: i might know of a way.  
Lita: how queen Serenity. Serenity: by teleport, of course. Mina: but, we can't teleport without moon. so how are we going to teleport. Serenity: I'm going to teleport with you to queen ruby's place. Raye: how?  
Serenity: if i tell you girls something you have to promise not to tell any one else. Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina: OK. Serenity: long before you girls became the sailor scouts. Queen Rose, Jasmine, Mary-Anna, Amila and myself were the sailor scouts. Raye: wow, you were one of the original sailor scouts. Serenity: yes, i was Raye. do you girls want to know who was who. Amy, Raye, Mina,  
Lita: yes. Serenity: OK. queen Rose was sailor Mars,  
Mary-Anna was Venus, Amila was Mercury, Jasmine was Jupiter, and i was sailor moon. Lita: that is so cool.  
Mina: queen Serenity? Serenity: yes, Mina. Mina: do you think that if the past and present scouts could join powers and destroy queen ruby for good? Serenity:  
I'm not sure Mina. what do you think Amy. Amy: i think that I'm going to need info. from all of the scouts,  
past and present. lets start with the past. OK queen Serenity. Serenity: good idea, Amy. can I barrow your communicator. Amy: sure but why. Serenity: you'll see.  
Luna come in, come in Luna. Luna: this is Luna.  
Serenity: Luna, can I see you in the throne room.  
Luna: OK, be there in a minute. later... Luna: yes,  
what is it queen Serenity. Serenity: can you reform my communicator. Luna: why. Serenity: queen ruby kidnapped Usagi and Darien. and me and Rose, Jasmine,  
Mary-Anna, Amila, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina are going to her place, rescue Usagi and Darien. then Amy, Raye,  
Lita, Mina, Rose, Jasmine, Mary-Anna, Amila, Usagi and myself are going to combine our powers and destroy queen ruby for good this time. Lita: what do you for good this time. Serenity: Luna, will you tell them please. Luna: sure. oh, here's your communicator.  
Serenity: thank you, Luna. so Luna told them about how queen Serenity and the queens of Mars, Mercury,  
Jupiter and Venus had defeated queen ruby. Amy: OK, i get it now. queen Serenity sealed queen ruby inside her palace for over 1000 years. and now she back for revenge and she's using Usagi and Darien as bait to make us give up our powers for Usagi's safety. Luna:  
right. but, she's not counting on queen Serenity and the scouts of the past to be there.  
Lita: what do you say girls, do we teach her a lesson she'll never forget or what!  
scouts: lets do it.  
scouts of the past: right! scouts: what was that!  
Serenity: it's just us girls. i told them that i had told you girls. so what do say scouts should we go get her.  
scouts of the past and present: yes!  
Luna: good luck scouts.  
Serenity: lets get this show on the road. sailor scouts: right!  
Rose and Raye: Mars STAR power!  
Amila and Amy: Mercury STAR power!  
Jasmine and Lita: Jupiter STAR power!  
Mary-Anna and Mina: Venus STAR power!  
Serenity: moon crystal power!  
but, the sailor teleport didn't work. Amy wondered why. Amy: i wonder why it didn't work. what do you think Luna. Luna: i think it didn't work because there isn't enough moon power. Lita see if you can call Usagi on your communicator. Lita: OK. Usagi come in,  
come in Usagi. Usagi: huh, Lita is that you? Lita: it worked Luna. Luna: great, let me talk to her. Lita:  
OK. here. Luna: Usagi, i need you to channel your power to me so that we can teleport. it's the only way to save you and Darien. Usagi: OK, Luna. is my mom and the scouts there, along with queen Rose, Amila,  
Mary-Anna, Jasmine. Luna: yes. but how did you know that? Usagi: easy. i heard them talking in the background. see you soon guys. love ya. bye. scouts:  
by Usagi. Luna: bye, Usagi. Usagi: bye, Luna. then the transition cut off. Luna: OK. everyone lets try again.  
scouts: right. Rose and Raye: Mars STAR power!  
Amila and Amy: Mercury STAR power!  
Jasmine and Lita: Jupiter STAR power!  
Mary-Anna and Mina: Venus STAR power!  
Luna and Serenity: Moon CRYSTAL power! scouts and Luna: sailor teleport!  
the sailor scouts teleported to queen ruby's palace.  
when they arrived at the palace they found queen ruby siting in the throne room. queen ruby: it's nice to see you again queen Serenity. how did you get here.  
Amy: sailor teleport. queen ruby: you four teleported 6 other people. that's impossible. Serenity: no, it isn't. Luna! Luna: right! catch! Serenity and the scouts of the past: let's do it! Serenity: moon crystal power, Rose: Mars star power, Amila: Mercury star power, Mary-Anna: Venus star power, Jasmine:  
Jupiter star power! scouts: sailor scout power! ruby:  
what your all sailor scouts! scouts: right. ruby: but were is sailor moon. Usagi: right here. MOON CRYSTAL POWER! lets introduce ourselves girls. scouts: right. Raye: but, which set of sailor scouts should go first. Serenity: you girls go first. Lita: OK. lets do it, scouts.  
Raye: I'm sailor Mars, i right wrongs and triumph over evil like you. Amy: I'm sailor Mercury, i shall right wrongs and triumph over evil.  
Lita: I'm sailor Jupiter, i will right wrongs and triumph over scum like you.  
Mina: I'm sailor Venus, i shall right all wrongs and triumph over evil.  
Usagi: I'm sailor moon the champion of love and justice, i right wrongs and triumph over trash like you.  
Serenity: lets do it girls.  
scouts of the past: right.  
Amila: I'm sailor Mercury, i will punish those who try to destroy the universe. I'm sailor Mercury. your space dust!  
Jasmine: I'm sailor Jupiter, i will triumph over evil trash like you. I'm sailor Jupiter and i show no mercy.  
Mary-Anna: I'm sailor Venus, and i will right wrongs and triumph over evil like you.  
Rose: I'm sailor Mars, and with the fire of Mars, i will triumph over evil like you. your toast.  
Serenity: I'm the champion of justice and in the name of the moon. your dust.  
Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Serenity, Rose, Amila,  
Mary-Anna, Jasmine: were the sailor scouts, we right wrongs and triumph over evil and in the name of the...Usagi and Srenity: moon.  
Amy and Amila: Mercury.  
Raye and Rose: Mars.  
Jasmine and Lita: Jupiter.  
Mina and Mary-Anna: Venus.  
scout: we will punish you! queen ruby attacked the scouts full force. There where ninjas everywhere. Raye: Mars fire flash. Mars hit the ninja in the arm. the ninja charged Mars. Lita: Mars look out. Jupiter thunder blot crash! Jupiter destroyed the monster. Raye: thanks Jupiter. Lita:  
your welcome Mars. Raye: Jupiter. Lita: yes, Mars.  
Raye: behind you! Lita: Jupiter thunder bolt crash!  
thanks. Raye: no problem. Mina: Venus love chain n'  
circle! Amy: shine aqua illusion! Usagi: moon scepter elimination! totally dusted. Luna: scouts combine your powers! scouts: right! Usagi: moon crystal power! Amy: Mercury STAR power! Raye: Mars STAR power!  
Lita: Jupiter STAR power!  
Mina: Venus STAR power!  
scouts: sailor planet power!  
the force of the blast only stunned queen ruby. it didn't work. queen ruby: your little idea didn't work.  
Usagi: we're not giving up that easily. scouts, lets try it again. scouts: right! Usagi: moon crystal power! Amy: Mercury star power! Raye: Mars star power!  
Lita: Jupiter star power! Mina: Venus star power!  
scouts: sailor planet power!  
the blast destroyed all the monsters. but not queen ruby. queen ruby then surrounded sailor moon in a glass case. Usagi: let me out! queen ruby: sorry princess. Usagi: scouts help! Lita: that was Usagi's voice. Usagi: help! Lita: Mars, Mercury, Venus. Mars, Mercury, Venus: right.  
so the scouts went after queen ruby and to rescue Usagi. Amy: has any one seen Darien.  
Lita: no. I'll call queen Serenity. queen Serenity come in, come in queen Serenity. Serenity: what is it Lita. Lita: have you seen Darien. Serenity: no. but we'll look for him. Lita: ok. thanks. the scouts were indeed of a plan. but they didn't have the time to make one. Amy: i think we need a plan to rescue Usagi.  
Raye: sure. but i don't know of a way to do it.  
Amy: leave the planning to me.  
Mina: leave it to Mercury to come up with the best way to beat the enemy.  
Amy: Venus.  
Raye: well what's the plan Amy. Amy: hold on. i haven't come up with it yet. Lita: but, can you tell us were to find Usagi.  
Amy: yes, she's in the forest.  
Lita: lets do it.  
Amy, Raye, Mina: right.  
the scouts rushed into the forest. as they were running through the forest, they encarnered several monsters. Raye: take this. Mars fire ignite. sailor Mars used her fire to burn a path through the army of monsters. Lita: Jupiter thunder clap zap. sailor Jupiter also made a path through the monsters. finally they were out of the forest. they were now in a clearing. Lita: now which way.  
Amy: left.  
Lita: OK. now they were headed in the direction were Usagi was being held. they came to another clearing. there was queen ruby and there was Usagi in a glass box. Raye:  
Mina, try your communicator. Mina: right. Usagi can you hear me. Usagi come in. Usagi: just bearly Mina.  
Mina: Raye, she can. but, just barely. Raye: OK.  
Usagi, it's me. do you think you can break out. Usagi:  
what was that Raye, i can barely hear you. Raye: do you think you can break out! Usagi: no. it's reinforced glass. and if i try to transform it just echoes off the walls. Raye: OK. just hold on Usagi.  
Usagi: hurry. oh, by the way.. Raye: what is it.  
Usagi: don't try to break the glass. Raye: why not.  
Usagi: because, if you try to break the glass. it will electrocute me. Raye: OK. I'll tell the others. Usagi.  
Usagi: yes, Raye. Raye: have you seen Darien. Usagi:  
no. Raye: OK. sit tight. guys, Usagi said not to break the glass. Lita: why not. Raye: because, if we try to break it. Usagi will get shocked.  
Lita: oh, OK.  
Mina: i get.  
Amy: there's only one way to get Usagi out. Mina: how.  
Amy: by having her form the sailor barrier with us.  
Lita: OK. I'll tell her. Usagi, come in, come in Usagi.  
Usagi: what is it Jupiter.  
Lita: Amy, Mina, Raye and me are going to form the sailor barrier and Amy says that your going to form it with us, OK.  
Usagi: lets do it.  
Lita: right! OK, Usagi's going to help form the barrier.  
Amy: OK. each of us is to take a corner. Mina, tell Usagi to take the center.  
Mina: right. Usagi can you hear me?  
Usagi: yes, Mina. Mina: Amy said for you to take the center. OK.  
Usagi: got it. hey what do you say we get this show on the road.  
Mina: yeah. Amy, Usagi said go for it.  
Amy: great. OK, scouts take a corner.  
scouts: right!  
Amy: Mercury STAR power! Raye: Mars STAR power!  
Lita: Jupiter STAR power!  
Mina: Venus STAR power!  
Usagi: Moon CRYSTAL power!  
scouts: we are one. the planets are one. we are unity.  
sailor planet power!  
the sailor barrier worked it broke the glass that held Usagi.  
Mina ( hugging Usagi): we did it.  
Usagi( laughing): you sure did. now lets go get queen ruby. scouts: yeah! so, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus went after the evil queen ruby. they found her in a big open arena. queen ruby attacked the sailor scouts. she formed 5 servants, equal to each scout. the one by the name of June, attacked Lita. Velvet attacked Mina.  
Alice attacked Amy. Marcie attacked Raye. and Sara attacked Usagi. Usagi: Moon healing power! Sailor Moon healed Sara. Amy: Mercury healing power! Sailor Mercury healed Alice. Lita: Jupiter healing power!  
Sailor Jupiter healed June. Raye: Mars healing power!  
Sailor Mars healed Marcie. Mina: Venus healing power!  
Sailor Venus healed Velvet. Usagi: give it up queen ruby. queen ruby: no! Usagi: scouts! scouts: right!  
Amy: Mercury STAR power! Raye: Mars STAR power! Lita:  
Jupiter STAR power! Mina: Venus STAR power! Usagi:  
Moon Crystal power! the sailor scouts power sealed queen ruby in her palace. forever. then princess Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, prince Darien and everyone else were brought back to the moon kingdom.  
queen Serenity said that she would make sure that Sara, Marcie, June, Velvet, and Alice were taken care of. Mina: why don't Sara, Marcie, June, Alice and Velvet become sailor scouts. Lita: why not. we'll need all the help we can get, if another threat comes our way. Luna: OK. what do you say queen Serenity.  
Serenity: why not.  
scouts: yeah!  
Luna: Alice, you'll be sailor star prism.  
Alice: thank you Luna.  
Luna: your welcome. June you'll be sailor starlight.  
June: thank you Luna.  
Luna: your welcome. Velvet you'll be sailor stardream.  
Velvet: thank you Luna.  
Luna: your welcome. Marcie you'll be sailor starkeeper.  
Marcie: thank you Luna.  
Luna: your welcome. Sara you'll be sailor star nebula.  
Sara: thank you Luna.  
Luna: your welcome.  
Lita: what do you say we call Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru.  
Mina: yeah and if your in the mood to party say i.  
Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita, Alice, June, Marcie, Velvet,  
Sara, queen Serenity, Rose, Mary-Anna, Jasmine and Amila: I ! Mina: OK. lets party.  
so queen Serenity called Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru. and invited them to the party. once they arrived the party got under way. then Usagi suggested that they transform and turn the small party into a hug celebration. queen Serenity: why not. queen Serenity had a messenger go into the villages and tell the people there was going to be a big celebration.  
queen Rose suggested they have it out in the field.  
Luna: that's a great idea. so the messenger went back to the villages and told the villagers to met in the fields. Raye: mom why don't you invite everyone from the villages back home to join us.  
queen Rose: that's a great idea, honey.  
Raye: and everyone from Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and even the Earth to come and join the celebration.  
Amy: Raye with that many guests we'd need to go to Earth.  
Darien: well then lets do it.  
Usagi: yeah, lets do it.  
Luna: OK. scouts transform!  
scouts: right!  
Usagi: Moon crystal power!  
Amy: Mercury star power!  
Raye: Mars star power!  
Lita: Jupiter star power!  
Mina: Venus star power!  
Amara: Uranus planet power!  
Michelle: Neptune planet power!  
Trista: Pluto planet power!  
Hotaru: Saturn planet power!  
Alice: Star prism power!  
June: Starlight power!  
Velvet: Stardream power!  
Marcie: Starkeeper power!  
Sara: Star nebula power!  
Darien: why don't each of you introduce yourselves.  
Luna: great idea Darien. scouts.  
Usagi: Moon.  
Amy: Mercury.  
Raye: Mars.  
Lita: Jupiter.  
Mina: Venus.  
Amara: Uranus.  
Michelle: Neptune.  
Trista: Pluto.  
Hotaru: Saturn.  
Alice: Star prism.  
June: Starlight.  
Velvet: Stardream.  
Marcie: Starkeeper.  
Sara: Star nebula.  
scouts: sailor scouts!  
Luna: if we don't get going we're going to miss the party.  
Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina: Luna.  
everyone went to earth for the party. there was a big parade for the scouts. there were contests. Usagi and Darien won the dance contest. Lita won the cooking contest. Raye won the singing contest. Michelle won the best violinist award. Amara and Michelle won the talent show. Mina sold gifts. Hotaru and Sara operated the dunk tank. June, Marcie, Sara, Alice and Velvet won the gymnastics compassion. Trista, Michelle and Amara helped with the food. Usagi and Darien were seen under a tree. Darien: i didn't get the chance to give you my present. it was a gold heart necklace with a crystal in the center of the heart. Usagi: it's wonderful. thank you very, very much. Darien: i knew you'd like it. Usagi: Darien don't move I'll be right back I'm going to show the girls, my mom, Luna,  
Artemis and queens Rose, Amila, Jasmine, Mary-Anna. Darien: go on i promise not to move an inch. Usagi:  
Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista,  
Hotaru, mom, Luna, Artemis, queen Rose, Amila,  
Jasmine, Mary-Anna, Alice, June, Velvet ,Marcie, Sara you guys too, i what you all to see what Darien gave me. Amy: it's lovely. Raye: yeah, it's really cool.  
Lita: neat. Mina: lovely. everyone ohed and ahed. then Usagi went back over to Darien. Usagi: everyone just loved it. then the peace was shattered by a ominous red cloud. queen ruby: and you thought you got rid of me. Lita: what do you want! queen ruby: i want the universe. that's what i want. Raye: well your not getting it. queen ruby: oh is that so. Raye: yes it is so. queen ruby: take this. queen ruby caught Sailor Mars. Usagi: let her go. it's me you want. if you want to take someone captive, take me. just leave Mars out of this. Lita: no, Usagi. Usagi: no, Jupiter. i have to do this. I'm doing this for everyone, you, Mars.  
I'm doing it for the universe. queen ruby: all right then. Raye: Usagi. don't! Usagi: Mars, take care.  
queen ruby took Usagi back to her palace. Raye( in tears): no, Usagi!... but it was too late, Usagi and queen ruby had vanished. Raye( now crying): Jupiter,  
we have to get her back. Lita: we will, Mars, we will.  
back at queen ruby's palace... queen ruby: why did you take her place? Usagi: because she's my friend and she'd do the same for me. that's why. queen ruby: OK.  
now give me the crystal. Usagi: no, never! queen ruby:  
why you... Usagi: moon crystal shelled! Usagi made a shield around her. queen ruby: well it looks like I'm going to have to put you in a suspended time box. that way i can do business with your friends without any interruptions from you. so queen ruby put Usagi in a suspended time box. then she went back to earth to confront the scouts and the queen of the moon. back on earth... Mina: lets hope she comes back so we can force her to tell us where she took Usagi. then the ominous red cloud returned... Amara: what did you do with the princess. queen ruby: she's right here. queen ruby showed them the time box that held Usagi. Amara:  
give her back! queen ruby: no, not until all of you hand over your powers. Lita: never. we'll never hand over our powers to a witch like you. queen ruby(mad:  
how dare you talk to me like that. now hand over your powers. Amy: here. Mercury star power! Sailor Mercury is no more. Mina: Venus star power! Sailor Venus is no more. Raye: Mars star power! Sailor Mars is no more.  
Michelle: Neptune planet power! Neptune is no more.  
Hotaru: Saturn planet power! Saturn is no more.  
Trista: Pluto planet power! Pluto is no more. June:  
starlight power! starlight is no longer. Velvet:  
stardream power! stardream is no longer. Alice: star prism power! star prism is no longer. Sara: star nebula power! star nebula is no longer. Marcie:  
starkeeper power! starkeeper is no longer. Amara:  
Uranus planet power! Uranus is no more. Lita: why did you just give up. Mina: because we don't want Usagi hurt. OK, Jupiter. Lita: I'm never giving up. Mina: please, Jupiter.  
Lita: no, Venus i won't give up. Jupiter thunder crash! queen ruby: give up your powers. Lita: no.  
Jupiter thunder clap zap! queen ruby: give up your powers! Lita: never! queen ruby: then I'll just have to take them from you. Lita: oh, no you won't. Jupiter thunder shelled! queen ruby dissolved Jupiter's thunder shield. but, Jupiter wasn't there. queen ruby:  
were did she go. Lita: right here! Jupiter thunder crash! queen ruby: were did... but, it was too late for queen ruby, Jupiter's thunder crash, hit queen ruby hard and was ingred badly. Lita: now give my friends back their powers. queen ruby: no. Lita:  
Jupiter thunder cras... queen ruby: all right I'll give them their powers back. just don't hit me with your thunder. Lita: OK. but, one slip up and your getting it. queen ruby: OK. they formed a line. queen ruby gave Mercury her powers back. Mina hers, Raye hers, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru theirs, Alice,  
June, Velvet, Marcie and Sara theirs back. queen ruby returned all the powers. Lita: now return Usagi. queen ruby: why should i. Lita: you better if you don't want me to use my thunder crash on you again. queen ruby:  
all right, I'll give her back. Lita: good. but what Jupiter didn't know was that queen ruby was going to give them a fake princess. queen: here she is,  
unharmed. Lita: good. now leave before i have to do it myself. so queen ruby left. but what she didn't know was that Lita planted a small tracking divice on her belt. Lita: Amy, can you find queen ruby's palace.  
Mina: what for we got Usagi back. Lita: we were given a fake. it's not Usagi. Mina: what! it's not Usagi.  
Lita: uh, huh. Amy: and that's why you want me to find queen ruby's palace. Lita: right. so can you do it.  
Amy: Jupiter, I'm not the Mercury chess champion for nothing. you know. Lita: true. you are the chess champ. Amy: ok, then lets do it. Mina: right. Raye:  
OK. Amy why don't we teleport. Amy: that's a good idea Mars, but we can't teleport without moon, remember.  
Raye: oh right, i forgot. Mina: if we can't teleport how are we going to save Usagi. Luna: scouts you can still teleport without Usagi. Raye: but how Luna.  
Luna: simple I'll give sailor Uranus temporary moon power, long enough for you to teleport. Amy: don't, it won't work. Amara: what do you mean it won't work.  
Amy: i mean it won't work because Uranus is too tall and we need someone about Usagi's height. June: I'll do it. Amy: June you won't be able to handle the power. besides your about the same height as Saturn.  
Alice: what about me. Amy: no, your as tall as Jupiter and besides if you were to come along it would make me and maybe Usagi fell short. Marcie: I'll do it. Amy:  
sorry Marcie your about the same height as Mars.  
Velvet: could i help. Amy: i don't know. Luna: you are about Usagi's height. lets see if you can handle the power. Velvet: OK, but just a little. Luna: sure. here goes. Velvet: i feel funny. Sara: I'll do it. Velvet:  
let Sara do it. i feel sleepy. June: don't worry,  
we'll put Velvet to bed. so Sara was given temporary moon power. Luna/Sara: moon crystal power. Amy:  
Mercury star power. Lita: Jupiter star power. Mina:  
Venus star power. Raye: Mars star power. Amy, Lita,  
Mina, Raye and Luna/Sara: sailor teleport! Amy, Raye,  
Lita, Mina and Sara teleported to queen ruby's palace.  
Sara: Amy why didn't you and the others change before we left. Amy: what do you mean. then she realized what Sara meant. Amy: your right we didn't. you guys i think we need to change first before we go after queen ruby. Raye: what do you mea... oh your right, we should. Lita: huh, I don't understa... oh, right.  
Mina: what are you guys talking abou... oh. Amy: lets do it. Lita, Raye and Mina: right. Lita: Jupiter star power! Raye: Mars star power! Mina: Venus star power!  
Amy: Mercury star power! Sara: should I change too or just stay here and wait for you guys to come back.  
Amy: change. were going to need all the help we can get. Sara: right. star nebula power! queen ruby: looks like your friends fell for my trick. Lita: oh, no we didn't. queen: who said that. Lita: i did. I'm sailor Jupiter, and your worst nightmare. Raye: I'm sailor Mars, and your toast. Mina: I'm sailor Venus, and your not getting away. Amy: I'm sailor Mercury, and your all washed up. Sara: I'm sailor star nebula, and you don't stand a chance. queen: is that so. scouts: yes it is! queen: I call for the samari shadows. the samari shadows are my strongest fighters. Amy: Mercury dust! the battle raged on.  
Raye: Mars fire flash!  
Lita: Jupiter thunder crash!  
Jupiter's thunder flash blinded the samari shadows.  
Mina: Venus love and beauty shock!  
Sara: nebula light smash!  
queen: samari shadows get them.  
Amy: mega Mercury bubble blast!  
Raye: super Mars fire flash!  
Lita: jumbo Jupiter thunder crash!  
Mina: Venus crescent beam smash! 1,2,3... now!  
crescent beam smash grow... and... flash! Jupiter free Usagi before my crescent...flash dies out. Lita: right!  
Jupiter freed Usagi, then told her she needed to change, and fast.  
Usagi: moon crystal power!  
Sara: what? Usagi must be free. good.  
the crescent... flash died out and queen ruby had the samari shadows attack the scouts.  
Usagi: moon tiara magic!  
queen: who throw that.  
Usagi: i did. I'm sailor moon, the champion of love and justice. and in the name of the moon i shall punish you. queen: how did you get out.  
Usagi: that doesn't matter. what matters is that your going down.  
queen: take this you pesky moon twit.  
queen ruby blasted Usagi with dark energy. then there was a huge flash of light and it came from the silver crystal. Amy explained what was happening to the others. even queen ruby. Amy: the negative energy from the blast reacted to the positive energy of the crystal. in other words, the crystal is going to break. and don't go jumping for joy over your victory,  
queen ruby this battle isn't over yet. queen: OK, i won't. Jupiter could tell that queen ruby was smiling.  
though she wasn't showing it. she was glad the crystal wasn't going to be of any use to them. Usagi: oh, no!  
the crystal shattered into a million pieces. now how are we going to get home... Usagi then dropped to the floor and started to cry, then she felt all her powers fade. she got weak and fainted. queen: I'm going to send you pests back to earth and when you get the crystal fixed. if it can be fixed.  
then your to come back here and we are to finish our battle. Lita: it's a deal.  
queen ruby sent Usagi and the scouts back to earth.  
when they arrived on earth they found that queen Serenity was surprised to see them. then she noticed Usagi.  
Serenity: what happened.  
Amy: queen ruby blasted her with negative energy and the crystal reacted to it and shattered. have you found Darien yet.  
Serenity: yes, he's in the palace. Amy: i think we should take Usagi there. so when she comes to, she'll see a familiar face.  
Serenity: good idea. so queen Serenity, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Sara, and the others helped carry Usagi to the palace. when they got there they took Usagi to Darien's room.  
Amy: Darien are you in there it's me Mercury.  
Darien: oh, hi Amy. he noticed Usagi and told them to bring her into the room and lie her on the bed. then he asked what happened... Darien: what happened Amy.  
so Amy told him what had happened. then he told them to leave Usagi here and that he'd take care of her. so Amy, queen Serenity and the others left the palace and went back to the moon. when they got to the moon and went into the throne room they found a massager waiting for them. the massager handed queen Serenity the note. it was from queen ruby. it was a remainder of the deal the scouts had made. Amy: we promised her that when the crystal was repaired we were to return and conclude our fight. queen Serenity said it was a good idea to make that promise. Luna wonder how the crystal could have shattered. Luna: there's just no way the crystal could have just shattered. Lita: well it did. Luna: i need to see Usagi's locket. June: I'll go get it for you Luna. Luna: thanks June, but you don't know were the palace is yet. why don't you and Raye go together.  
Raye: no, way Luna. if i go and see Usagi laying there not moving I'll start crying.  
Hotaru: I'll go with her. Luna: thank you Saturn.  
Hotaru: don't think nothing of it Luna.  
so Hotaru and June went back to earth and got Usagi's locket. and they had some great news for Luna and the others.  
June: we're back and guess what we have some good news.  
Raye: what's the good news.  
June: you tell them.  
Hotaru: OK. Usagi woke up!  
Raye: that's great.  
Lita: good.  
Mina: could we go see her.  
June: yes, but.  
Mina: but what.  
June: but you have to go one at a time.  
Lita: OK. Mina you go first.  
Mina: no, Raye's going first.  
Raye: thanks.  
Mina: no prob.  
so Raye went to earth to see Usagi. when she got there she asked if she could see Princess Serenity. a guard showed Raye to Usagi's room. Raye could tell that she was glad to see her. Raye and Usagi talked for hours.  
then Raye had to leave. Usagi: hey, Raye. Raye: yes,  
Usagi.  
Usagi: can you tell Mina i would like to talk to her.  
Raye: sure.  
Usagi: thanks, Raye.  
Raye left and told Mina that Usagi wanted to talk to her. Mina went to earth and talked to Usagi. Mina had to go. Usagi: Mina I'm glad that you came and that you let Raye came see me first. Mina: i didn't mind. besides Raye was real upset.  
Usagi: tell Amy I'd like to see her.  
Mina: sure.  
Mina left and told Amy that Usagi wanted to see her.  
Amy went to see Usagi. they talked for hours. Usagi:  
thanks for coming to see me. tell Lita she's next.  
Amy: sure.  
Amy left and told Lita Usagi wanted to see her. Lita went to earth to see Usagi. they talked for a couple of minutes. then Lita had to go. Usagi: tell Hotaru she can come next.  
Lita: OK, sure.  
Lita left and told Hotaru she could see Usagi next.  
Hotaru went to see Usagi. they talked a little. then Hotaru had to leave. Usagi: tell June, Alice, Marcie,  
Velvet and Sara, they can come see me. i can handle more then one now.  
Hotaru: sure.  
Hotaru went back and told Sara, June, Velvet, Alice and Marcie they could go see Usagi. when they got their they were lead to Usagi's room and they talked and talked until Usagi asked them if they would tell Amara, Michelle and Trista that it was there turn to visit.  
June: you bet.  
so June and her 4 sisters left and told Amara,  
Michelle and Trista they could go talk to Usagi now.  
Amara, Michelle and Trista went to see Usagi. she greeted them with a smile. Usagi, Amara, Michelle and Trista talked about how they were going to beat queen ruby.  
Amara: i can't believe the crystal shattered.  
Usagi: don't go crying like Mars did.  
Amara: i won't. I'm just worried that you might not be able to change into sailor moon.  
Usagi: don't worry.  
Michelle: we need to go.  
Usagi: are you guys going to queen ruby's?  
Trista: yes, we're going to help the scouts out if they need it.  
Usagi: if you do join the fight. can you do me a favor.  
Michelle: sure. what is it.  
Usagi: give her one for me. Michelle( laughing): you got it.  
Amara, Michelle and Trista left and went back to the moon.  
Raye: how is she?  
Amara: good.  
Michelle: good enough to ask us to give queen ruby and extra pounding in her honor.  
Raye(almost to her self): Usagi.  
Lita: she might not be able to fight. but she's strong enough to ask us to pound queen ruby for her.  
Amy: well lets get going then.  
Lita: yeah, queen ruby's dust!  
...yeah, in the name of the moon.  
Lita: who said that.  
...i did.  
Lita: Usagi?  
Usagi: yep.  
Raye: Usagi what are you doing here.  
Usagi: i came back because i felt like laying in my own bed. their beds are alittle too hard for me.  
Darien: and i made sure she got back OK.  
Usagi: Darien, you didn't have to come with me.  
Darien: i know. but you might need someone to talk to.  
Usagi: i got Luna.  
Luna: Usagi, i wouldn't have time to sit and listen to you blabber. Usagi threw Luna, a i don't blabber look. Luna gave her a yes you do look.  
Usagi: i do not blabber.  
Luna: you do too and you know it.  
Usagi: no, i don't.  
Luna gave up. she knew it was no use arguing about it.  
Usagi: I'm going to bed. goodnight.  
Raye: goodnight, Usagi.  
once Usagi went to bed, Luna talked over how to beat queen ruby without the help of the crystal.  
Amy: why don't we give her a duplicate crystal.  
Luna: we could if we only had the real crystal.  
Amy: i have just the thing.  
Luna: what do you mean you have just thing.  
Amy: I'll show you.  
Amy showed them a holographic image of the silver crystal. Luna was amazed at how it looked just like the crystal that had shattered.  
Luna: that's great. now all we have to do is turn the image of the crystal, into the real thing.  
so everyone got to work on the fake crystal. it was a long and hard process. but they finally finished the decoy crystal.  
Luna: lets put it into the locket and show Usagi and see what she has to say.  
and that's exactly what they did. Usagi was astonished.  
Usagi: that's amazing. i wish i could go with you and see the look on queen ruby's face she finds out it's a fake.  
everyone started laughing. Luna: I'm sorry you can't.  
Usagi: don't start sobbing like Mars had.  
Raye: i didn't sob.  
Usagi: you did too.  
Raye: did not.  
Usagi: did too.  
Luna: stop!  
Usagi: sorry.  
Raye: sorry.  
Lita: call me crazy, but i can't believe I'm actually glad that Usagi and Raye argued.  
Usagi: OK, your crazy.  
Lita: Usagi.  
Usagi: just kidding.  
everyone started to laugh again.  
Amy: lets go.  
Lita: Amy's right.  
Raye: yeah.  
Mina: right.  
Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista,  
Hotaru, June, Velvet, Alice, Sara, Marcie, Luna and everyone else left the room.  
Usagi: uh, Darien.  
Darien: what is it Usagi.  
Usagi: can you get Luna for me.  
Darien: sure, sit tight.  
Usagi: thanks. your sweet.  
Darien went to get Luna as Usagi had asked.  
Darien: Luna.  
Luna: what is it Darien.  
Darien: Usagi wants to see you.  
Luna: OK.  
Luna went to see Usagi.  
Luna: what is it Usagi.  
Usagi: Luna, how are the scouts going to get to queen ruby's if they can't teleport. they'll need moon to teleport.  
Luna: that's easy. I'll concentrate my powers. but I'll need your help.  
Usagi: how can i help.  
Luna: you'll going to summon your powers and then we'll combine them and have one of the girls take the energy and use it to teleport them to queen ruby's palace, were it will wear off.  
Usagi: but, then how will they get back.  
Luna: I'll have to go there and use my powers to teleport us back.  
Usagi: oh, do be careful Luna.  
Luna: i will... and Luna left the room.  
Luna: listen everyone. Luna told them the plan. everyone agreed. so they started to gather there powers, so they could teleport.  
Amy: Mercury STAR power!  
Raye: Mars STAR power!  
Lita: Jupiter STAR power!  
Mina: Venus STAR power!  
Amara: Uranus planet power!  
Michelle: Neptune planet power!  
Trista: Pluto planet power!  
Hotaru: Saturn planet power!  
June: Starlight power!  
Velvet: Stardream power!  
Sara: Star nebula power!  
Marcie: Starkeeper power!  
Alice: Star prism power!  
Luna: moon crescent power!  
Usagi: moon crystal power!  
Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, June, Sara, Marcie, Velvet,  
Alice, Trista, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle and Luna/Usagi:  
sailor teleport!  
Amy and the others were teleported back to queen ruby's palace.  
queen ruby: so you've come back.  
Mina: yes just like we said we would.  
queen: but where's sailor moon.  
Lita: your blast caused her to became weak and now she can't help us turn you to moon dust. but she did ask us to give you an extra pounding for her.  
and that's exactly what they did. and they won. queen ruby was to come to earth and a wait a trial as to see what would be done with her. everyone arrived back on the moon safely. even Luna.  
Usagi: you all made it back OK.  
Luna: we did.  
Serenity: want should we do about her.  
Luna: lock her up for the time being. then bring her out so she can face her punishment.  
Serenity: OK. guard! take her to the dungeon and lock her up.  
guard: yes, your hiness.  
Usagi started laughing after the guard had left.  
Lita: what's so funny, Usagi?  
Usagi(still laughing): I'm laughing because of the look on queen ruby's face when she was taken away. it was just so funny... she showed them the look that was on queen ruby's face and they all broke out laughing.  
Luna: lets find a way to fix the crystal. the universe won't be safe if we don't.  
Lita: Luna's right.  
Usagi: I'm going back to bed.  
Mina: OK, Usagi. goodnight.  
Usagi: goodnight Venus... and Usagi went back to bed with some help from Darien.  
Mina: that's funny she never said that to me before.  
Raye: said what to you Mina.  
Mina: that's just it.  
Lita: what's just it.  
Mina: i mean Usagi's never called me Venus, she's always called Mina when ever she says goodnight.  
Raye: your right, she hasn't.  
Amara: i don't get it.  
Amy: what Mina means is that when Usagi says goodnite to one of us, Mina for instance; she would always say goodnite, Mina, not Venus.  
Amara: OK, i get now.  
Luna: that is strange. Hotaru go get Darien.  
Hotaru: OK, Luna.  
Hotaru went to get Darien.  
Hotaru: Darien.  
Darien: what is it Hotaru.  
Hotaru: Luna needs to see you.  
Darien: OK.  
so Darien and Hotaru walked back to were Luna and the others were.  
Darien: so, Luna what is it that you want me for.  
Luna: did you hear what Usagi said when she said goodnight to Mina?  
Darien: why.  
Luna: because, when she told Mina goodnight, she said Venus, not Mina.  
Darien: oh, it might be for the fact that she lost her powers and got weak so quickly that she got all mixed up.  
Mina: your probable right. that blast did take a lot out of her. and she was hit pretty hard.  
Luna: now all we have to do is find a way to fix the crystal.  
Hotaru: Luna give me the crystal pieces.  
Luna: why.  
Hotaru: because back home on Saturn there's a guy who can fix anything, and i mean anything. you name it he fixes it.  
so Hotaru took the shattered crystal back to Saturn to be repaired. it was a long process but finally Hotaru returned with the crystal once again whole.  
Luna: that's amazing.  
Hotaru: i told you that guy could fix anything.  
Lita: by the way Hotaru who is this guy anyway.  
Hotaru (giggling): my uncle.  
Lita: your uncle.  
Hotaru (still giggling): yep.  
Lita: now what do we do.  
Luna: we put it back in the locket, give it back to Usagi and see if it works. OK.  
Lita: yep. lets do it.  
June: I'll go get Usagi.  
Luna: OK, June.  
so June went to get Usagi.  
June: OK, now what.  
Usagi: can you hurry it up i want to go back to sleep.  
Luna: this won't take long.  
Usagi: good. now what is it you want me to do.  
Luna: we got the crystal fixed, thanks to Hotaru's uncle. and we need you to transform so we can see if the crystal has regained its powers. OK.  
Usagi: sure. here goes... moon crystal power!  
it worked Usagi transformed into sailor moon! everyone cheered.  
Usagi: now that it works again, can i go back to bed now.  
Luna: yes, goodnight Usagi.  
Usagi: goodnight, Luna. nite Mina.  
Mina(after Usagi had gone back to bed): she's back to normal.  
Lita: she sure is. you know something, now that Usagi's OK, again why don't we have another party.  
Mina: and with no interruptions.  
it was agreed that they would have another party this time without any interruptions from queen ruby. Lita: I'll make the cake. if that's OK with the cooks.  
Serenity: I'm sure they won't mind letting you make the cake. and if there's any problem tell me and I'll straighten things out.  
Lita: thanks.  
Serenity: your welcome.  
so Lita went to the kitchen to start making the cake.  
there were a few disagreements, but queen Serenity straitened them out like she said she would. finally the cake was made. now Lita went to help with the decorations. the decorations were done. they all meet in the dining room, that is all but Usagi. June went to get Usagi. when they got to the dining room all the lights were off and Usagi said: were is everybody.  
suddenly the lights came on and everyone shouted surprise, happy birthday Usagi. Usagi then said: who's idea was this anyway. Lita: mine. Mina helped too.  
there was singing, dancing and laughing. the next day was queen ruby's trail. queen ruby was sentenced to exile in a far off galaxy.  
queen ruby: you'll pay for this, you pesky sailor brats.  
Lita: and we'll be ready.  
scouts: and we're not brats!  
there was more singing, dancing and laughing. everyone had a great time. but, now it was time to go home.  
everyone said good bye.  
Usagi: bye, Raye.  
Raye: bye, Usagi.  
Usagi: bye, Amy.  
Amy: bye, Usagi. take care.  
Usagi: i will bye. Amy: bye.  
Usagi: bye, Mina.  
Mina: bye, Usagi.  
Usagi: ya, Lita. take care.  
Lita: i will Usagi, bye.  
Usagi: bye, everyone.  
Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina: bye, meatball head!  
Usagi: you guys.  
scouts(laughing): bye, Usagi.  
everyone went home thinking that they had seen the last of the evil queen ruby, or so they thought.  
one by one, Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina vanished.  
and when they returned they had a message for Serenity, Rose, Amila, Jasmine and Mary-Anna. queen ruby had demanded that they surrender they kingdoms,  
the crescent moon scepter, and the silver emperium crystal. it was time to take action. so Usagi,Amy,Raye,Lita, and Mina went to queen ruby's new palace for the fight for the universe. it was a tough fight. but sailor moon was confident that they would save the universe from queen ruby. the scouts fought hard. and when things couldn't have gottin any worse... they did. the floor opened up and swallowed sailor Mars. Lita: hey were did Mars go. no sooner had she said it when the floor swallowed her as well.  
Venus was the next to be swallowed up by the floor.  
then Mercury, then sailor moon. they all landed in rooms that assiated with there scout uniforms. Mars-  
red and purple, Mercury-light blue and blue,  
Jupiter-pink and green, Venus-orange and yellow and sailor moon-pink, purple. each scout was tested. each one succeeded. queen ruby: not bad sailor scouts, but can you defeat my strongest fighters. scouts: you bet.  
queen: well, then lets get started. you will go one at a time. so they were tested one at a time. Mercury won. Mars lost. Jupiter won. Venus lost. sailor moon won. queen: good. but sailor Mars and Venus lost so they have to stay back. the rest of you can go on to the finally test. Usagi: no. we fight as a team.  
queen: all right. so Usagi, Amy and Lita waited for Raye and Mina. Raye and Mina won. they all went together to the final test. and they won. the universe was saved. queen ruby was exalided. but back in reality... it's not right to hurt people. yeah, you should help others not hurt them. don't make us teach you a lesson in manners. manny: who are you! a brief pause.  
Amara: I'm sailor Uranus, i fight to protect the galaxy from evil.  
Michelle: I'm sailor Neptune, i also fight to protect the galaxy from evil.  
Trista: I'm sailor Pluto, i fight to protect the peace, the galaxy and time from evil.  
Hotaru: I'm sailor Saturn, i protect the peace, the galaxy from evil. now surrender if you don't what to feel the wrath of sailor Saturn.  
Amara: sailor Uranus.  
Michelle: sailor Neptune.  
Trista: and sailor Pluto.  
Usagi: thank goodness your here. they have Rini.  
Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru: what!  
Michelle: they've got Rini.  
Usagi: yes.  
Trista: who are they.  
Usagi: they're the Amazon 5. they like the Amazon quartet.  
Raye: sailor moon. Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn didn't fight the amazon quartet like we did.  
Usagi: your right. never mind.  
Trista: ok. what's are seturation.  
Amy: we're out numbered. and we need all the help can get.  
l: do you guys remember those 5 girls, June, Alice,  
Velvet, Marcie and Sara.  
s: ya.  
a: yes.  
r: why.  
m: i do.  
t: so do i.  
m: why Jupiter.  
a: any reason.  
l: i was thinking since we're out numbered, we could ask the 5 of them to help us and then they could stay here and help us fight evil. what do ya think.  
s: lets go for it. i just hope they still recognize us after so long. a: go on sailor moon.  
s: ok. starlight come in, come in starlight.  
June: this is she. what do you need.  
s: it's me... but before Usagi could finish her sentence June shouted.  
June: is that really you.  
s: yes, it is. i called to ask if you and your sisters could come to earth and help me and the girls.  
June: you bet. we're on our way.  
s: ok, bye.  
June: bye.  
s: there on there way.  
r: cool.  
l: those guys don't stand a chance now.  
soon June and her sisters arrived to help Usagi and the scouts.  
Sara: what's wrong.  
r: those creeps over there have Rini.  
Marcie: who's Rini. is she sailor moon's sister.  
r: no, she's.  
s: Mars, let me tell them. ok.  
r: ok, sailor moon.  
s: thanks. Marcie: so, is Rini your sister.  
s: no, she's not my sister. she's my daughter.  
june: but, i don't get it. i thought for sure Rini was your sister.  
s: no, she's my daughter, and we must save her. june: lets teach those creeps a lesson.  
l: there asking for it.  
r: lets do it!  
Amara, Lita, Usagi, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Mina,  
Amy, Velvet, Sara, Alice, June: right!  
so Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and Amara, Michelle,  
Trista, Hotaru and June, Velvet, Marcie, Alice and Sara fought the kidnappers to save Rini. it was a tough fight and if things could have gotten any worse... they did. an evil energy filled the room.  
r: there's an evil force in here.  
l: what kind of evil force, Mars.  
r: you wouldn't believe me if i told you.  
Mina: tell us, Mars.  
r: are you sure you want to know.  
lita and mina: yes!  
r: the evil force feels like barrel.  
Usagi, Amy, Lita, Mina: beryl?  
r: yes.  
s: i thought we blasted her back to the negaverse for good.  
b: you did in deed, Princess Serenity. l: what do want beryl.  
b: the world.  
r: your not getting it.  
b: i must take desperate measures. take this.  
r: ahh!  
s: sailor Mars!  
a: sailor Mars!  
Mina: sailor Mars!  
l: sailor Mars!  
barrel has sailor Mars. a: ahhh!  
s: Mercury!  
M: sailor Mercury!  
l: Mercury!  
barrel now has sailor Mercury. Mina: ahhh! help!  
s: Venus!  
l: Venus!  
barrel now has sailor Venus. t: no!  
s: Pluto! no!  
l: not Pluto!  
barrel has sailor Pluto. michelle: no!  
s: Neptune!  
barrel now has Neptune. h: help!  
s: Saturn!  
barrel has sailor Saturn now. a: help!  
s: Uranus!  
l: no, help!  
s: Jupiter!  
Sara: help me!  
s: star nebula!  
j: help!  
s: starlight!  
marcie: help!  
s: star keeper!  
v: help!  
s: star dream!  
a: help...! s: no, star prism!  
barrel now has Uranus, Jupiter, star nebula,  
starlight, star keeper, star dream, star prism along with Mercury, Mars, Venus, Pluto and Saturn. what will sailor moon do now?  
Darien and Rini: help us!  
s: oh, no, Darien, Rini! no...! give them back!  
b: no, not until you hand over the emprium silver crystal.  
s: never! I'll die before I'd ever hand the crystal over to a witch like you.  
b: how dare you! no one calls me that and lives!  
s: i just did. now give me my friends and my daughter back.  
b: you mean this pink haired creampuff is your kid.  
your kidding, right?. s: no, I'm not kidding.  
b: then give me the crystal.  
s: no!  
b: give me the crystal.  
s: no! i will defeat you barrel, in the name of the moon.  
b: you?  
s: yes, me and i will defeat you.  
b: not this time princess.  
s: moon crystal power!  
l: no, Usagi!  
a: Usagi, don't!  
s: Luna, Artemis. i have do this it's the only way to save them.  
l: please, don't do this.  
s: i have to Luna, it's the only way.  
so Usagi focused her powers and became Princess Serenity. then she held the crystal up and shouted.  
Usagi: cosmic moon crystal power! the crystal emitted an intense light. so bright that even Artemis and Luna couldn't stand it.  
b: what's happing.  
s: your going down.  
b: take this.  
Beryl blasted Usagi with an intense blast of energy. l: Usagi!  
s: i can't hold out much longer.  
Usagi was getting weak. very weak.  
S: i don't know how long i can keep this up. i wish the scouts were here to help.  
A: Mercury star power!  
R: Mars star power!  
L: Jupiter star power!  
M: Venus star power!  
N: Neptune planet power!  
T: Pluto planet power!  
H: Saturn planet power!  
A: Uranus planet power! M: Star Keeper power!  
S: Star Nebula power!  
V: Star Dream power!  
A: Star Prism power!  
J: Starlight power!  
S: Moon Crystal power!  
B: what's happening.  
Suddenly the immense power faded and Usagi collapsed.  
The scouts, Darien and Rini were saved but beryl was still there. B: looks like your plan flopped. Suddenly Rini said something that surprised everyone,  
even barrel.  
Rini: Moon Shine power!  
Rini became a sailor scout...again!  
Rini: i'm Sailor Moon Shine, I fight for love, truth,  
justice and in the name of the Moon... i shall punish you.  
S: Rini how did you be come a sailor scout.  
Rini: lady k gave me the power.  
R: who's lady k?  
Lady K: that would be me. it's nice to see you again princess.  
S: yes, it is. it's been so long.  
scouts: huh?  
R: so your the one who gave Rini scout power.  
Lady K: yes. L: why did you give Rini scout power?  
Lady K: because, she was the only one who could possibly help.  
S: true.  
M: ok, but why Rini.  
Lady K: I choose Rini because she offered to help me look for the strong power I had felt. she was so kind that I had to give her something back.  
L: so you gave her scout power.  
Lady K: yes.  
B: enough chit chat. take this.  
R: Moon Shine flash!  
Barrel was hit hard. barrel came back with avenges.  
B: take this.  
R: Mars fire blast!  
Barrel blasted the scouts again.  
A: Mercury dust!  
M: Venus love and beauty shock!  
L: Jupiter oak evolution!  
A: Uranus world shaking!  
N: Neptune deep submerge!  
V: Star Dream sleep!  
J: Starlight shine!  
M: Star Keeper round-up!  
A: Star Prism rainbow!  
S: Star Nebula blaster!  
T: Pluto deadly scream!  
H: Saturn ice rings!  
S: rainbow moon heart attack!  
Barrel was destroyed. finally the universe was safe once again. S: barrel is gone. the universe is safe once again,i hope.  
A: i hope so too, Sailor Moon.  
R: so do i.  
L: me too.  
M: ditto.  
H: i think it's time we all go home.  
H: me too.  
S: wait a second.  
H: what is it sailor moon.  
S: i was thinking why don't we celebrate before going home.  
N: why not. all in favor say I.  
scouts: I!  
Everyone went to the palace and celebrated their victory. soon everyone had to leave. Amara, Michelle,  
Trista, Hotaru, Alice, June, Marcie, Velvet and Sara said good bye to Usagi, Rini, Darien and the scouts.  
soon everything was back in order.  
S: I hope we can team up again.  
R: right now, it's time for Rini to go to bed.  
Rini: Do i have to.  
S: yes, and I'm coming with you. I'm bushed. Come on Rini lets go to bed.  
Usagi and Rini raced to the bedroom and Usagi had to turn the light off ( she lost). Once Usagi and Rini went to bed. Raye, Lita, Mina and Amy soon followed.  
Then Darien went to bed. The next day was peaceful.  
and to this day there hasn't been one threat to the earth. As we leave the peaceful, bright, safe, kingdom of crystal Tokyo, we hear Usagi telling her friends how peaceful and safe the earth is... Usagi(to her friends, as we leave): I can't believe how peaceful and safe the earth is... and as for how lady kaguya got her name, you'll have to ask Rini. Because only she knows how lady kaguya got her name. Now as we leave Usagi and her friends we hear the melody of the star locket in the distance. As the locket melody dies out we hear the theme song, as the credits roll by.  
fighting evil by moon light, winning love by daylight... she's the one named Sailor Moon, she's the one named Sailor Moon... and as the song ends we get to see the scouts one last time as they tell us who they are.  
S: Sailor Moon, A: Sailor Mercury, R: Sailor Mars, L:  
Sailor Jupiter, M:Sailor Venus. She is the one... Sailor Moon...!

The End By: Samantha Mosely

there it is. have fun with it but don't change it at all! well ok you can chage the dubbed name to the japenese ones if you'd like. but that's it!

laterz

'til then peace love backstreet and anime!  
Offical Howie and AJ girl  
my forum: http/s15. my myspace: http/ BSB Hunt in '06! 


	3. Chapter 3

Raye: i knew that, i just let you win so you could stay and that maybe you could bake some cookies or something while we're gone. how about it Jupiter.  
Lita: sure why not.  
Raye: great. now lets go rescue Usagi. Mina and Amy: right.  
Darien: lets get going. Amy, Raye and Mina: right. Lita: ugh, you guys.  
Raye: what is it Jupiter.  
Lita: i just remembered something.  
Mina: well, what is it.  
Lita: i remembered that Rini needs to be picked up from school.  
Darien: your right she does.  
Raye: I'll call Usagi and tell her we'll be a little late rescuing her.  
Amy: right Mars, you better.  
Raye: Usagi, come in Usagi.  
Usagi: what is it Mars.  
Raye: we'll be a little late coming to your rescue.  
Usagi: and what do you mean by that.  
Raye: i mean that we're going to pick Rini up from school, drop her off at your mom's, then come and rescue you.  
Usagi: OK. bye you guys.  
Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, and Darien: bye, Usagi.  
then the transmission cuts off.  
Raye: lets go pick up Rini.  
Amy: OK. bye, Jupiter.  
Mina: bye, Jupiter.  
Raye: bye, Jupiter.  
Darien: good luck Jupiter, bye.  
Lita(laughing): bye, guys.  
so Raye, Amy, Mina and Darien w/ jimmy leave to go pick up Rini. when they reached the school, Amy, Raye,  
Mina, Darien and jimmy got out and walked to the font office of the school, upon reaching the front desk,  
Darien told the desk clerk that he was here to pick up Rini. the clerk called Rini's class room and told the teacher that Rini's dad was here to pick her up. when Rini reached the office she saw that not only was Darien there to pick her up, but the scouts were there too along with some strange guy who she had never seen before.  
Raye told her that he was going to take them to where his friends were holding Usagi. Rini asked Raye were Jupiter was. Raye told her that Jupiter was still at the house were they first found the kidnappers. Rini then asked Raye if she and the girls would give the leader an extra smack in the head for her and Raye said: why not, i suppose he'd derived it any why for kidnapping Usagi in the first place. Rini thanked Raye. then Rini, Amy, Mina, Darien, Raye and jimmy headed to the car and then went and droped Rini off at Usagi's moms' and then went to rescue Usagi. then Darien told them that he need to stop by the house and get a bank deposit, then stop by the bank. they all agreed and with that they headed for Darien's apartment. when they arrived at the apartment complex they got out and got in the elevator and went to the 3rd floor. when they reached the 3rd floor they got off and walked to apt. 4c. when they reached apt. 4c,  
Darien unlocked the door and went in the others followed. once inside, Raye went to the couch and turned on the tv., Mina went to the bathroom to take a shower, Amy sat down at the table and started on a plan to rescue Usagi, while Darien looked for the bank deposit, jimmy thought of away to take Darien captive without alerting the sailor pains. after Darien found the deposit slip, he told Amy and Raye that he and jimmy were going to head for the car and wait for them there. Raye and Amy agreed that it was a good idea,  
but before he and jimmy left Raye told Darien to be on guard, saying that there was no telling what jimmy might do. Darien said he would.  
so Darien and jimmy left the apt. and headed for the elevator, then for the car. but before they reached the car, jimmy overpowered him and threw him in the back. then sped off. when Mina was done with her shower she changed back to sailor Venus. when they reached the parking lot they found that neither Darien or jimmy were anywhere in the parking lot. Raye, Amy and Mina ran back to Darien's apt. and told Luna and Artemis what happened. Luna said that they should go to the warehouse and rescue Usagi and Darien from the kidnappers. so Raye, Mina, Amy, Luna and Artemis headed back to the parking lot. Luna said that they would have to take a taxi, Raye hailed a taxi and asked the driver if he could take them 1384 red wine drive. upon red wine drive, the scouts, Luna and Artemis got out and thanked the driver, tipped him,  
then went up the walkway of 1384 red wine drive. Amy knocked on the door and a medium hight, sandy blonde haired, mid 20's boy opened the door. then not realizing him, Mina asked Amy who the young boy was.  
Amy laughed and answered; Amy: Venus, don't tell me you don't recognize him. Mina replayed; Mina: no, i don't recognize him, Mercury. Amy: Mina, it's Usagi's younger brother, Sammy. Mina (surprised): oh, sorry.  
Sammy: it's OK, Mina. Mina(shocked): how did you know that I'm sailor Venus, you never knew before. Sammy:  
Usagi told me that she thought that i should know that she was sailor moon, that Raye is sailor Mars, that Lita is sailor Jupiter, that Amy is sailor Mercury,  
that Darien is tuxedo mask, that Luna and Artemis can talk and that you are sailor Venus, plus a bunch of other mambo jumbo. so what brings you ladies there.  
oh, by the way where's Lita? Amy told Sammy where Lita was and what all the camostion was about and that they needed his help. Sammy agreed to help. so he, Amy,  
Mina, Raye, Luna and Artemis, got in Sammy's car and went back to the kidnapper's hideout to pick up Lita.  
when they arrived at the house they went inside and found Lita stretched out on the couch asleep. Mina woke Lita up and told her what happened and that Sammy was going to help them rescue Usagi. Sammy: how are you doing Lita. Lita(a little shocked): I'm just fine Sammy, what about you. Sammy: just fine. so what do say we go rescue my sister. Raye, Mina, Amy, Lita,  
Luna and Artemis: right! then Sammy, Lita, Raye, Luna,


	4. Chapter 4

Mina, Amy and Artemis got into Sammy's car and headed for the old warehouse on the corner of old amber and quartet. Luna: lets go over the facts. Usagi was kidnapped by gang of crooks, Darien was taken captive.  
now both Usagi and Darien are trapped in an old warehouse. Amy, place this data in your computer, 4 thugs, a hideout, a warehouse, old amber and quartet,  
and a red mustang, and see what you come up with. Amy:  
let me see, got it. Lita: got what. Amy: the exact location of Usagi and Darien. Raye: were are they.  
Amy: i can say one thing though. Mina: what is it.  
Amy: our friend jimmy lied, there not in the warehouse on the corner of old amber and quartet, there in an abaned office building on blue crystal avenue, on the 5th floor. Lita: that little creep. Luna: com down Lita. Lita: OK, Luna. Sammy: so blue crystal avenue it is. scouts, Luna and Artemis: right! once they reached blue crystal avenue, they headed for the 5th floor.  
when they got to the 5th floor, they headed for the office that Usagi and Darien were in. when they got there they found Usagi and Darien tied to two office chairs. they untied Usagi and Darien. then Usagi noticed that Sammy was there. she asked Amy what he was doing here. but before Amy could answer her Raye shouted at her. Raye: if it wasn't for Sammy you and Darien would still be tied up, meatball brains.  
Usagi(almost in tears): you don't have to shout Raye.  
Usagi then barred her face in her lap, then when Darien went to comfort her, she just barried her face in Darien's lap. Amy: Usagi, you know Raye didn't mean it. Usagi: i know she didn't mean it. but she didn't have to yell at me.  
Lita: Raye, i think you owe Usagi an apology. Raye: OK, I'm sorry Usagi. Usagi: thanks, Raye. Mina then asks Usagi were the crooks ran off to. Usagi tells them that they ran off to the old opera house on cherry street. Sammy says good bye and heads home, and that if they ever needed his help, to call him. Usagi said if he was needed they promise they'd call.  
Usagi: i think it is time to teach those creeps a lesson, what do ya say scouts should we teach those crooks a lesson or two.  
scouts(in unison): yes!  
Darien: but, before we do that i need to drop of this bank deposit first.  
they went to the bank and dropped off the deposit.  
then they drove to the old opera house on cherry street. once they got to the opera house they got out and went inside. then.  
boss: what was that?  
manny: i don't know.  
boss: ricky go see what it was.  
ricky: OK.  
so ricky left the manger's office and looked around.  
then he noticed the scouts and ran back to the office.  
ricky: boss.  
boss: what is it, did you find out the cause of the noise.  
ricky: no. but i found something else.  
boss: well, what is it.  
ricky: the sailor snoops and their masked pal.  
boss: what! the sailor snoops are here and their capped friend.  
ricky: uh, huh.  
boss: call this number, quick.  
ricky called the number the boss gave him. then handed the phone to the boss.  
boss: I'm sorry to disturb you, but we have a little pest problem.  
b: a pest problem? what kind of pest problem. boss: yes, the sailor scouts.  
b: the sailor scouts! those annoying little pests. i can't be defeated by them again.  
boss: what do you want me to do about it.  
b: I'll send you something to force those pests to surrender to me.  
boss: right.


	5. Chapter 5

suddenly a little pink haired child appears in the room. her name is Rini and she's Princess Serenity and Prince Darien's kid. the scouts confront the crooks.  
then manny walks back into the office and comes out holding Rini. the scouts are shocked, to see Rini.  
Usagi: leave her alone, she's just a child. please don't hurt her.  
boss: we won't hurt the kid. all we need from you and your annoying friends is... Lita cuts him off. Lita: were not annoying, you creep!  
boss: like i said all we need from you and your friends. is that you surrender to the new queen of this planet.  
Raye: and who would that be.  
b: it would be me, you pesky sailor snoop.  
Raye: who said that.  
b: i did.  
Usagi: show your self.  
b: i will soon enough.  
boss: don't worry we'll take care of them.  
b: yes, go ahead. but I'm sending you someone who has delt with these pests before.  
boss: right.  
b: take care of them for me, won't you jedite.  
j: yes, my queen.  
Raye: not you again, i thought we got rid for you at the airport.  
j: you thought you had, but you didn't.  
Amy: jedite, your going down. Usagi: jedite, in the name of the moon.  
Amy: in the name of Mercury.  
Raye: and in the name of Mars.  
Usagi, Amy and Raye: we will punish you.. again!  
Lita and Mina: what are you guys talking about.  
Luna: Mars, moon and Mercury fought jedite, once before at the airport. and won. now they vow to do it again. once and for all. want to watch.  
Lita: sure.  
Mina: cool.  
Darien: I'm not going to join in this time, I'm just going to watch.  
Usagi, Amy and Raye fought jedite. just as he was about to finish them off. Mars launches a fire ball attack. then Amy launches a bubble attack. then Usagi finishes him off with her tiara magic. MOON DUSTED!  
jedite was destroyed once and for all.  
Usagi: now that jedite's been taken care of we can get back to more important matters.  
the scouts turn their attention back to the crooks.  
then a huge fight brakes out. then 5 girls appear out of nowhere and challenge the scouts. they except the challenge. but, before the battle started Usagi asked the girls their names.  
Usagi: who are you girls?  
the first response.  
seri-seri: I'm seri-seri, the ballerina.  
mari-mari: I'm mari-mari, the wizard.  
lari-lari: I'm lari-lari, the gymnast.  
rai-rai: I'm rai-rai, the juggler.  
amri-amri: amri-amri, the water dancer.  
then the 5 announced together.  
seri-seri,mari-mari,lari-lari,rai-rai,amri-amri: were the amazon 5.  
Usagi: the amazon 5.  
seri-seri: that's right.  
Amy: is each of you equal to one of us?  
seri-seri: yes. girls lets tell them.  
l,m,a, and r: right.  
l: I'm sailor Jupiter's equal.  
r: I'm Mars's equal.  
a: I'm Mercury's equal.  
m: Venus's equal.  
s: sailor moon's equal.  
Amy: thank you.  
the battle between the amazon 5 and the sailor scouts started. thought the amazon 5 didn't fight fair.  
rai-rai launched an attack on Raye. Raye countered the attack with her fire balls. amri-amri attacks Amy,  
who counters with her ice bubbles. mari-mari attacks Mina who counters with her crescent beam smash.  
lari-lari attacks Lita, who counters with her thunder crash. seri-seri attacks Usagi, who counters with her tiara magic. all the while Rini has been locked in the office. suddenly a bright light fills the room and a young lady appears. she says her name is lady kaguya.  
she asks Rini her name. Rini tells her it's Rini.  
Rini asks lady kaguya if she could call her something shorter. lady kaguya laughs and say that Rini can call her lady Kay or just Kay, Rini decides on just Kay. so Rini and Kay talk about why Kay had come and Kay tells Rini it all started along time ago in the kingdom of crystal snow on the planet snow crystal. the kingdom of crystal snow was ruled by the queen of the crystal snow, queen snowy crystal. queen snowy crystal was a happy, kind and caring ruler. until one day when the peace was shattered by the evil queen; queen snow weather. queen snow weather wanted to rule the snow crystal planet. it had been 5 days since the arrival of queen snow weather. on the 6th day 5 brave young ladies appeared and confronted queen snow weather.  
queen snow weather asks the 5 brave ladies, who they were and why they had come. the 5 ladies introduced themselves.  
Usagi: I'm sailor moon, the champion of love and justice and in the name of the moon, I'll turn you to moon dust!  
Amy: I'm sailor Mercury, the champion of love and justice and in the name of Mercury, I'll turn you to micro-scopic dust particles. Raye: I'm sailor Mars, the champion of love and justice and with the fire of Mars, I shall punish you.


	6. Chapter 6

suddenly a little pink haired child appears in the room. her name is Rini and she's Princess Serenity and Prince Darien's kid. the scouts confront the crooks.  
then manny walks back into the office and comes out holding Rini. the scouts are shocked, to see Rini.  
Usagi: leave her alone, she's just a child. please don't hurt her.  
boss: we won't hurt the kid. all we need from you and your annoying friends is... Lita cuts him off. Lita: were not annoying, you creep!  
boss: like i said all we need from you and your friends. is that you surrender to the new queen of this planet.  
Raye: and who would that be.  
b: it would be me, you pesky sailor snoop.  
Raye: who said that.  
b: i did.  
Usagi: show your self.  
b: i will soon enough.  
boss: don't worry we'll take care of them.  
b: yes, go ahead. but I'm sending you someone who has delt with these pests before.  
boss: right.  
b: take care of them for me, won't you jedite.  
j: yes, my queen.  
Raye: not you again, i thought we got rid for you at the airport.  
j: you thought you had, but you didn't.  
Amy: jedite, your going down. Usagi: jedite, in the name of the moon.  
Amy: in the name of Mercury.  
Raye: and in the name of Mars.  
Usagi, Amy and Raye: we will punish you.. again!  
Lita and Mina: what are you guys talking about.  
Luna: Mars, moon and Mercury fought jedite, once before at the airport. and won. now they vow to do it again. once and for all. want to watch.  
Lita: sure.  
Mina: cool.  
Darien: I'm not going to join in this time, I'm just going to watch.  
Usagi, Amy and Raye fought jedite. just as he was about to finish them off. Mars launches a fire ball attack. then Amy launches a bubble attack. then Usagi finishes him off with her tiara magic. MOON DUSTED!  
jedite was destroyed once and for all.  
Usagi: now that jedite's been taken care of we can get back to more important matters.  
the scouts turn their attention back to the crooks.  
then a huge fight brakes out. then 5 girls appear out of nowhere and challenge the scouts. they except the challenge. but, before the battle started Usagi asked the girls their names.  
Usagi: who are you girls?  
the first response.  
seri-seri: I'm seri-seri, the ballerina.  
mari-mari: I'm mari-mari, the wizard.  
lari-lari: I'm lari-lari, the gymnast.  
rai-rai: I'm rai-rai, the juggler.  
amri-amri: amri-amri, the water dancer.  
then the 5 announced together.  
seri-seri,mari-mari,lari-lari,rai-rai,amri-amri: were the amazon 5.  
Usagi: the amazon 5.  
seri-seri: that's right.  
Amy: is each of you equal to one of us?  
seri-seri: yes. girls lets tell them.  
l,m,a, and r: right.  
l: I'm sailor Jupiter's equal.  
r: I'm Mars's equal.  
a: I'm Mercury's equal.  
m: Venus's equal.  
s: sailor moon's equal.  
Amy: thank you.  
the battle between the amazon 5 and the sailor scouts started. thought the amazon 5 didn't fight fair.  
rai-rai launched an attack on Raye. Raye countered the attack with her fire balls. amri-amri attacks Amy,  
who counters with her ice bubbles. mari-mari attacks Mina who counters with her crescent beam smash.  
lari-lari attacks Lita, who counters with her thunder crash. seri-seri attacks Usagi, who counters with her tiara magic. all the while Rini has been locked in the office. suddenly a bright light fills the room and a young lady appears. she says her name is lady kaguya.  
she asks Rini her name. Rini tells her it's Rini.  
Rini asks lady kaguya if she could call her something shorter. lady kaguya laughs and say that Rini can call her lady Kay or just Kay, Rini decides on just Kay. so Rini and Kay talk about why Kay had come and Kay tells Rini it all started along time ago in the kingdom of crystal snow on the planet snow crystal. the kingdom of crystal snow was ruled by the queen of the crystal snow, queen snowy crystal. queen snowy crystal was a happy, kind and caring ruler. until one day when the peace was shattered by the evil queen; queen snow weather. queen snow weather wanted to rule the snow crystal planet. it had been 5 days since the arrival of queen snow weather. on the 6th day 5 brave young ladies appeared and confronted queen snow weather.  
queen snow weather asks the 5 brave ladies, who they were and why they had come. the 5 ladies introduced themselves.  
Usagi: I'm sailor moon, the champion of love and justice and in the name of the moon, I'll turn you to moon dust!  
Amy: I'm sailor Mercury, the champion of love and justice and in the name of Mercury, I'll turn you to micro-scopic dust particles. Raye: I'm sailor Mars, the champion of love and justice and with the fire of Mars, I shall punish you.  
Lita: I'm sailor Jupiter, the champion of justice and love and in the name of Jupiter, I'll punish you.  
Mina: I'm sailor Venus, the champion of love and justice and in the name of Venus, I'll punish you.  
then they shouted together: I'm Sailor Moon, Mercury,  
Mars, Jupiter and Venus, and in the name of the Moon,  
Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, your history!  
that made queen snow weather mad. she stood up and called forth several monsters.there was a huge battle.  
there was thunder and lighting everywhere, fire balls moving across the room, bubbles floating all around and bright beams of light shooting across the room.  
there was even a magic crown gliding across the room.  
suddenly the monsters over powered the brave soldiers.  
then the one called sailor moon revealed the legendary septer of the moon kingdom. each soldier was surrounded by colored light. they started to chant.  
the chant went like this: Mercury STAR power, Mars STAR power, Jupiter STAR power, Venus STAR power, moon CRYSTAL power, SAILOR PLANET POWER! queen snow weather was hit full force by the blast. the brave,  
young soldiers defeated queen snow weather. after the brave soldiers were honored for there bravery, they stepped out onto the balcony leadge and then jumped up into the crystal blue sky and vanished like the wind.  
queen snowy crystal walked out on the balcony and picked up a letter, it was addressed to Princess Serenity. she looked at the letter and found out that prince Darien couldn't make it to Usagi's birthday tomorrow. queen snowy crystal called queen Rose and she said that she'd tell Raye. she then called queen Mary-Anna and she said she'd tell Mina. she called queen Jasmine, next and she said she'd tell Lita,  
a.s.a.p... she called queen Serenity last. queen Serenity said she wouldn't tell Usagi about the party.  
the next day... all the guests had arrived, it was time to open gifts. Amy gave Usagi a notebook, Raye gave her a good luck charm, Lita gave her rainbow earrings and a hug, Mina gave her a bright pink bow to wear, that way they could drive artiems crazy. then queen snowy crystal gave Usagi her gift. it was Darien, but Usagi didn't know it. everyone had a smile on there face, because they knew and she didn't. Usagi wondered why everyone was smiling. then Darien approached her, she wondered who the mysterious guest was. when Darien asked her to dance, she thought he sounded familiar. when she asked him to remove his mask, so that she could know who the mysterious guest was. so Darien took off his mask and Usagi was shocked as well as surprised to see him. Usagi wondered why Darien wasn't were he said he would be today. so she asked him. Usagi: Darien, i thought you said you couldn't make it to my birthday party, today. Darien:  
i couldn't. but queen snowy crystal called me and asked if i could reschedule my appointment for today and come here instead, so here i am. did you really think I'd forget about you on your birthday. Usagi:  
no. i didn't. Darien: i thought so. then a bright light appeared in the center of the room. an evil form took the place of the light. queen snowy crystal asked the evil form who it was, it responed by saying it's name was queen ruby of the planet rubyia. queen Rose asked queen ruby why she had come to the planet crystal snow. queen ruby said she was looking for sailor moon. Usagi spoke up. Usagi: I'm sailor moon.  
queen ruby replied: your sailor moon, you got to be kidding me. Usagi: i am sailor moon and I'll prove it,  
if i have to. queen ruby: go ahead if your so confident that your sailor moon. Usagi: OK, i will.  
are you ready to be moon dust. queen ruby: whatever.  
Usagi: fine. what Usagi did next shocked everyone at the party. Usagi: MOON CRYSTAL POWER! the party guests couldn't believe that Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom was,the legendary soldier sailor moon.  
then queen ruby asked Usagi another question. queen ruby: OK. well then sailor moon were are your annoying friends. scouts: right here you witch! queen ruby was mad. Amy astonished the guests, yet again. Amy:  
Mercury STAR power! the guests couldn't believe that princess Amy of Mercury was sailor Mercury. Raye surprised them next. Raye: Mars STAR power! the guests couldn't believe that princess Raye of Mars was sailor Mars. it was Lita's turn to astonish them.  
Lita: Jupiter STAR power! they couldn't believe it,  
princess Lita of Jupiter was sailor Jupiter. then Mina shocked the guests. Mina: Venus STAR power! they could not believe that princess Mina of Venus was sailor Venus. they just couldn't believe that princess Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina were the legendary sailor scouts of love and justice. queen ruby: who are you annoying brats. Lita: were not brats, you witch.  
Usagi: come down Jupiter. Lita: OK. again queen ruby asked who they were. Usagi: i fight for love. i fight for truth and justice too. I'm sailor moon the champion of justice and i shall right wrongs and triumph over evil like you. because I'm sailor moon and in the of the moon, i shall punish you. your moon dust! Amy: I'm sailor Mercury. i shall right wrongs and triumph over evil like you and in the name of the planet Mercury, i shall punish you. your space dust,  
lady! Raye: I'm sailor Mars. i shall right wrongs and triumph over trash like you and in the name of the planet Mars, i shall punish you. your toast!  
Lita: I'm sailor Jupiter. i shall right wrongs and triumph over scum like you and in the name of the planet Jupiter, i shall punish you. your history!  
Mina: I'm sailor Venus. i shall right wrongs and triumph over evil scum like you and in the name of the planet Venus, i shall punish you. your dust!  
queen ruby was vuriuos. she unleashed powerful monsters on the scouts. mockingly queen ruby replied:  
try this you annoying pests.  
Raye: Mars fire ignite!  
it had no effect.  
Lita: Jupiter thunder crash!  
nothing happened.  
Mina: Venus crescent beam smash!  
still nothing happened.  
Amy: Mercury bubbles blast!  
a dense fog was created.  
Lita: Jupiter thunder crash!  
nothing happened.  
the next thing the scouts knew there was a huge ball floating in front of queen ruby.  
queen ruby: now just try that again and see what happens.  
Raye: sure. Mars fire flash!  
the energy ball just absorbed Mars's fire flash.  
Lita: my turn. Jupiter thunder crash!  
it absorbed Jupiter's thunder crash.  
Mina: Venus meteor shower!  
it absorbed Venus's meteor shower.  
Amy: Mercury ice bubbles freeze! it esorbed Mercury's ice bubbles.  
then queen ruby released the energy in the ball.  
Jupiter, Mercury, Venus and Mars were hit with one anothers attacks. Jupiter was hit with Mars's fire,  
Venus was hit with Jupiter's thunder, Mars was hit with Mercury's ice bubbles, and Mercury was hit with Venus's meteor shower. Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury were down, only sailor moon was left standing.  
queen ruby used all of her friends attacks on her. so sailor moon was hit with fire, thunder, ice bubbles and a meteor shower all at once. sailor moon was hit hard. when the scouts came to they found sailor moon on the floor unconious. they rushed over to see if she was all right and she was. this made Jupiter mad and she attacked queen ruby full force. Lita: that wasn't nice. take this. Jupiter thunder bolt crash! Mina:  
Venus love chain n' circle! Raye: Mars celestial fire surround! Amy: shine aqua illusion! the scouts attacked queen ruby with everything they had. then queen ruby attacked the scouts with everything she had. Amy: scouts. the only way to block her attack, is with the sailor planet barrear. we'll use the teleport brain waves to make contact. scouts: right. the scouts took one corner of the place and made contact with one another. Amy: Mercury making contact. Raye: Mars making contact. Lita: Jupiter making contact. Mina:  
Venus making contact. scouts: we are one. the planets are one. we are unite. sailor moon! Usagi: scouts is that you. Amy: Usagi, take the moon wand and place the silver crystal on it. then hold it up and say: moon crystal power, sailor scouts unite! Usagi: right.  
moon crystal power, sailor scouts unite! Amy: Mercury STAR power! Raye: Mars STAR power! Lita: Jupiter STAR power! Mina: Venus STAR power! Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina: sailor planet power! queen ruby was hit hard. she decided to capture prince Darien and Princess Serenity and force the sailor scouts to surrender their powers for prince Darien and Princess Serenity's safety. queen ruby made a mincing fog, the only thing the scouts could hear was Usagi screaming.  
once the fog cleared, queen Serenity realized that Usagi and Darien were missing. she told Amy. Serenity:  
Amy, Usagi and Darien have vanished. Amy: what! sailor moon and prince Darien have vanished. Lita: what,  
Mina: oh, no. Raye: how dare she. Mina: we have to save them. Raye: but how. Amy: i don't know Mars, i just don't know. Serenity: i might know of a way.  
Lita: how queen Serenity. Serenity: by teleport, of course. Mina: but, we can't teleport without moon. so how are we going to teleport. Serenity: I'm going to teleport with you to queen ruby's place. Raye: how?  
Serenity: if i tell you girls something you have to promise not to tell any one else. Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina: OK. Serenity: long before you girls became the sailor scouts. Queen Rose, Jasmine, Mary-Anna, Amila and myself were the sailor scouts. Raye: wow, you were one of the original sailor scouts. Serenity: yes, i was Raye. do you girls want to know who was who. Amy, Raye, Mina,  
Lita: yes. Serenity: OK. queen Rose was sailor Mars,  
Mary-Anna was Venus, Amila was Mercury, Jasmine was Jupiter, and i was sailor moon. Lita: that is so cool.  
Mina: queen Serenity? Serenity: yes, Mina. Mina: do you think that if the past and present scouts could join powers and destroy queen ruby for good? Serenity:  
I'm not sure Mina. what do you think Amy. Amy: i think that I'm going to need info. from all of the scouts,  
past and present. lets start with the past. OK queen Serenity. Serenity: good idea, Amy. can I barrow your communicator. Amy: sure but why. Serenity: you'll see.  
Luna come in, come in Luna. Luna: this is Luna.  
Serenity: Luna, can I see you in the throne room.  
Luna: OK, be there in a minute. later... Luna: yes,  
what is it queen Serenity. Serenity: can you reform my communicator. Luna: why. Serenity: queen ruby kidnapped Usagi and Darien. and me and Rose, Jasmine,  
Mary-Anna, Amila, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina are going to her place, rescue Usagi and Darien. then Amy, Raye,  
Lita, Mina, Rose, Jasmine, Mary-Anna, Amila, Usagi and myself are going to combine our powers and destroy queen ruby for good this time. Lita: what do you for good this time. Serenity: Luna, will you tell them please. Luna: sure. oh, here's your communicator.  
Serenity: thank you, Luna. so Luna told them about how queen Serenity and the queens of Mars, Mercury,  
Jupiter and Venus had defeated queen ruby. Amy: OK, i get it now. queen Serenity sealed queen ruby inside her palace for over 1000 years. and now she back for revenge and she's using Usagi and Darien as bait to make us give up our powers for Usagi's safety. Luna:  
right. but, she's not counting on queen Serenity and the scouts of the past to be there.  
Lita: what do you say girls, do we teach her a lesson she'll never forget or what!  
scouts: lets do it.  
scouts of the past: right! scouts: what was that!  
Serenity: it's just us girls. i told them that i had told you girls. so what do say scouts should we go get her.  
scouts of the past and present: yes!  
Luna: good luck scouts.  
Serenity: lets get this show on the road. sailor scouts: right!  
Rose and Raye: Mars STAR power!  
Amila and Amy: Mercury STAR power!  
Jasmine and Lita: Jupiter STAR power!  
Mary-Anna and Mina: Venus STAR power!  
Serenity: moon crystal power!  
but, the sailor teleport didn't work. Amy wondered why. Amy: i wonder why it didn't work. what do you think Luna. Luna: i think it didn't work because there isn't enough moon power. Lita see if you can call Usagi on your communicator. Lita: OK. Usagi come in,  
come in Usagi. Usagi: huh, Lita is that you? Lita: it worked Luna. Luna: great, let me talk to her. Lita:  
OK. here. Luna: Usagi, i need you to channel your power to me so that we can teleport. it's the only way to save you and Darien. Usagi: OK, Luna. is my mom and the scouts there, along with queen Rose, Amila,  
Mary-Anna, Jasmine. Luna: yes. but how did you know that? Usagi: easy. i heard them talking in the background. see you soon guys. love ya. bye. scouts:  
by Usagi. Luna: bye, Usagi. Usagi: bye, Luna. then the transition cut off. Luna: OK. everyone lets try again.  
scouts: right. Rose and Raye: Mars STAR power!  
Amila and Amy: Mercury STAR power!  
Jasmine and Lita: Jupiter STAR power!  
Mary-Anna and Mina: Venus STAR power!  
Luna and Serenity: Moon CRYSTAL power! scouts and Luna: sailor teleport!  
the sailor scouts teleported to queen ruby's palace.  
when they arrived at the palace they found queen ruby siting in the throne room. queen ruby: it's nice to see you again queen Serenity. how did you get here.  
Amy: sailor teleport. queen ruby: you four teleported 6 other people. that's impossible. Serenity: no, it isn't. Luna! Luna: right! catch! Serenity and the scouts of the past: let's do it! Serenity: moon crystal power, Rose: Mars star power, Amila: Mercury star power, Mary-Anna: Venus star power, Jasmine:  
Jupiter star power! scouts: sailor scout power! ruby:  
what your all sailor scouts! scouts: right. ruby: but were is sailor moon. Usagi: right here. MOON CRYSTAL POWER! lets introduce ourselves girls. scouts: right. Raye: but, which set of sailor scouts should go first. Serenity: you girls go first. Lita: OK. lets do it, scouts.  
Raye: I'm sailor Mars, i right wrongs and triumph over evil like you. Amy: I'm sailor Mercury, i shall right wrongs and triumph over evil.  
Lita: I'm sailor Jupiter, i will right wrongs and triumph over scum like you.  
Mina: I'm sailor Venus, i shall right all wrongs and triumph over evil.  
Usagi: I'm sailor moon the champion of love and justice, i right wrongs and triumph over trash like you.  
Serenity: lets do it girls.  
scouts of the past: right.  
Amila: I'm sailor Mercury, i will punish those who try to destroy the universe. I'm sailor Mercury. your space dust!  
Jasmine: I'm sailor Jupiter, i will triumph over evil trash like you. I'm sailor Jupiter and i show no mercy.  
Mary-Anna: I'm sailor Venus, and i will right wrongs and triumph over evil like you.  
Rose: I'm sailor Mars, and with the fire of Mars, i will triumph over evil like you. your toast.  
Serenity: I'm the champion of justice and in the name of the moon. your dust.  
Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Serenity, Rose, Amila,  
Mary-Anna, Jasmine: were the sailor scouts, we right wrongs and triumph over evil and in the name of the...Usagi and Srenity: moon.  
Amy and Amila: Mercury.  
Raye and Rose: Mars.  
Jasmine and Lita: Jupiter.  
Mina and Mary-Anna: Venus.  
scout: we will punish you! queen ruby attacked the scouts full force. There where ninjas everywhere. Raye: Mars fire flash. Mars hit the ninja in the arm. the ninja charged Mars. Lita: Mars look out. Jupiter thunder blot crash! Jupiter destroyed the monster. Raye: thanks Jupiter. Lita:  
your welcome Mars. Raye: Jupiter. Lita: yes, Mars.  
Raye: behind you! Lita: Jupiter thunder bolt crash!  
thanks. Raye: no problem. Mina: Venus love chain n'  
circle! Amy: shine aqua illusion! Usagi: moon scepter elimination! totally dusted. Luna: scouts combine your powers! scouts: right! Usagi: moon crystal power! Amy: Mercury STAR power! Raye: Mars STAR power!  
Lita: Jupiter STAR power!  
Mina: Venus STAR power!  
scouts: sailor planet power!  
the force of the blast only stunned queen ruby. it didn't work. queen ruby: your little idea didn't work.  
Usagi: we're not giving up that easily. scouts, lets try it again. scouts: right! Usagi: moon crystal power! Amy: Mercury star power! Raye: Mars star power!  
Lita: Jupiter star power! Mina: Venus star power!  
scouts: sailor planet power!  
the blast destroyed all the monsters. but not queen ruby. queen ruby then surrounded sailor moon in a glass case. Usagi: let me out! queen ruby: sorry princess. Usagi: scouts help! Lita: that was Usagi's voice. Usagi: help! Lita: Mars, Mercury, Venus. Mars, Mercury, Venus: right.  
so the scouts went after queen ruby and to rescue Usagi. Amy: has any one seen Darien.  
Lita: no. I'll call queen Serenity. queen Serenity come in, come in queen Serenity. Serenity: what is it Lita. Lita: have you seen Darien. Serenity: no. but we'll look for him. Lita: ok. thanks. the scouts were indeed of a plan. but they didn't have the time to make one. Amy: i think we need a plan to rescue Usagi.  
Raye: sure. but i don't know of a way to do it.  
Amy: leave the planning to me.  
Mina: leave it to Mercury to come up with the best way to beat the enemy.  
Amy: Venus.  
Raye: well what's the plan Amy. Amy: hold on. i haven't come up with it yet. Lita: but, can you tell us were to find Usagi.  
Amy: yes, she's in the forest.  
Lita: lets do it.  
Amy, Raye, Mina: right.  
the scouts rushed into the forest. as they were running through the forest, they encarnered several monsters. Raye: take this. Mars fire ignite. sailor Mars used her fire to burn a path through the army of monsters. Lita: Jupiter thunder clap zap. sailor Jupiter also made a path through the monsters. finally they were out of the forest. they were now in a clearing. Lita: now which way.  
Amy: left.  
Lita: OK. now they were headed in the direction were Usagi was being held. they came to another clearing. there was queen ruby and there was Usagi in a glass box. Raye:  
Mina, try your communicator. Mina: right. Usagi can you hear me. Usagi come in. Usagi: just bearly Mina.  
Mina: Raye, she can. but, just barely. Raye: OK.  
Usagi, it's me. do you think you can break out. Usagi:  
what was that Raye, i can barely hear you. Raye: do you think you can break out! Usagi: no. it's reinforced glass. and if i try to transform it just echoes off the walls. Raye: OK. just hold on Usagi.  
Usagi: hurry. oh, by the way.. Raye: what is it.  
Usagi: don't try to break the glass. Raye: why not.  
Usagi: because, if you try to break the glass. it will electrocute me. Raye: OK. I'll tell the others. Usagi.  
Usagi: yes, Raye. Raye: have you seen Darien. Usagi:  
no. Raye: OK. sit tight. guys, Usagi said not to break the glass. Lita: why not. Raye: because, if we try to break it. Usagi will get shocked.  
Lita: oh, OK.


	7. Chapter 7

Mina: i get.  
Amy: there's only one way to get Usagi out. Mina: how.  
Amy: by having her form the sailor barrier with us.  
Lita: OK. I'll tell her. Usagi, come in, come in Usagi.  
Usagi: what is it Jupiter.  
Lita: Amy, Mina, Raye and me are going to form the sailor barrier and Amy says that your going to form it with us, OK.  
Usagi: lets do it.  
Lita: right! OK, Usagi's going to help form the barrier.  
Amy: OK. each of us is to take a corner. Mina, tell Usagi to take the center.  
Mina: right. Usagi can you hear me?  
Usagi: yes, Mina. Mina: Amy said for you to take the center. OK.  
Usagi: got it. hey what do you say we get this show on the road.  
Mina: yeah. Amy, Usagi said go for it.  
Amy: great. OK, scouts take a corner.  
scouts: right!  
Amy: Mercury STAR power! Raye: Mars STAR power!  
Lita: Jupiter STAR power!  
Mina: Venus STAR power!  
Usagi: Moon CRYSTAL power!  
scouts: we are one. the planets are one. we are unity.  
sailor planet power!  
the sailor barrier worked it broke the glass that held Usagi.  
Mina ( hugging Usagi): we did it.  
Usagi( laughing): you sure did. now lets go get queen ruby. scouts: yeah! so, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus went after the evil queen ruby. they found her in a big open arena. queen ruby attacked the sailor scouts. she formed 5 servants, equal to each scout. the one by the name of June, attacked Lita. Velvet attacked Mina.  
Alice attacked Amy. Marcie attacked Raye. and Sara attacked Usagi. Usagi: Moon healing power! Sailor Moon healed Sara. Amy: Mercury healing power! Sailor Mercury healed Alice. Lita: Jupiter healing power!  
Sailor Jupiter healed June. Raye: Mars healing power!  
Sailor Mars healed Marcie. Mina: Venus healing power!  
Sailor Venus healed Velvet. Usagi: give it up queen ruby. queen ruby: no! Usagi: scouts! scouts: right!  
Amy: Mercury STAR power! Raye: Mars STAR power! Lita:  
Jupiter STAR power! Mina: Venus STAR power! Usagi:  
Moon Crystal power! the sailor scouts power sealed queen ruby in her palace. forever. then princess Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, prince Darien and everyone else were brought back to the moon kingdom.  
queen Serenity said that she would make sure that Sara, Marcie, June, Velvet, and Alice were taken care of. Mina: why don't Sara, Marcie, June, Alice and Velvet become sailor scouts. Lita: why not. we'll need all the help we can get, if another threat comes our way. Luna: OK. what do you say queen Serenity.  
Serenity: why not.  
scouts: yeah!  
Luna: Alice, you'll be sailor star prism.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice: thank you Luna.  
Luna: your welcome. June you'll be sailor starlight.  
June: thank you Luna.  
Luna: your welcome. Velvet you'll be sailor stardream.  
Velvet: thank you Luna.  
Luna: your welcome. Marcie you'll be sailor starkeeper.  
Marcie: thank you Luna.  
Luna: your welcome. Sara you'll be sailor star nebula.  
Sara: thank you Luna.  
Luna: your welcome.  
Lita: what do you say we call Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru.  
Mina: yeah and if your in the mood to party say i.  
Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita, Alice, June, Marcie, Velvet,  
Sara, queen Serenity, Rose, Mary-Anna, Jasmine and Amila: I ! Mina: OK. lets party.  
so queen Serenity called Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru. and invited them to the party. once they arrived the party got under way. then Usagi suggested that they transform and turn the small party into a hug celebration. queen Serenity: why not. queen Serenity had a messenger go into the villages and tell the people there was going to be a big celebration.  
queen Rose suggested they have it out in the field.  
Luna: that's a great idea. so the messenger went back to the villages and told the villagers to met in the fields. Raye: mom why don't you invite everyone from the villages back home to join us.  
queen Rose: that's a great idea, honey.  
Raye: and everyone from Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and even the Earth to come and join the celebration.  
Amy: Raye with that many guests we'd need to go to Earth.  
Darien: well then lets do it.  
Usagi: yeah, lets do it.  
Luna: OK. scouts transform!  
scouts: right!  
Usagi: Moon crystal power!  
Amy: Mercury star power!  
Raye: Mars star power!  
Lita: Jupiter star power!  
Mina: Venus star power!  
Amara: Uranus planet power!  
Michelle: Neptune planet power!  
Trista: Pluto planet power!  
Hotaru: Saturn planet power!  
Alice: Star prism power!  
June: Starlight power!  
Velvet: Stardream power!  
Marcie: Starkeeper power!  
Sara: Star nebula power!  
Darien: why don't each of you introduce yourselves.  
Luna: great idea Darien. scouts.  
Usagi: Moon.  
Amy: Mercury.  
Raye: Mars.  
Lita: Jupiter.  
Mina: Venus.  
Amara: Uranus.  
Michelle: Neptune.  
Trista: Pluto.  
Hotaru: Saturn.  
Alice: Star prism.  
June: Starlight.  
Velvet: Stardream.  
Marcie: Starkeeper.  
Sara: Star nebula.  
scouts: sailor scouts!  
Luna: if we don't get going we're going to miss the party.  
Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina: Luna.  
everyone went to earth for the party. there was a big parade for the scouts. there were contests. Usagi and Darien won the dance contest. Lita won the cooking contest. Raye won the singing contest. Michelle won the best violinist award. Amara and Michelle won the talent show. Mina sold gifts. Hotaru and Sara operated the dunk tank. June, Marcie, Sara, Alice and Velvet won the gymnastics compassion. Trista, Michelle and Amara helped with the food. Usagi and Darien were seen under a tree. Darien: i didn't get the chance to give you my present. it was a gold heart necklace with a crystal in the center of the heart. Usagi: it's wonderful. thank you very, very much. Darien: i knew you'd like it. Usagi: Darien don't move I'll be right back I'm going to show the girls, my mom, Luna,  
Artemis and queens Rose, Amila, Jasmine, Mary-Anna. Darien: go on i promise not to move an inch. Usagi:  
Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista,  
Hotaru, mom, Luna, Artemis, queen Rose, Amila,  
Jasmine, Mary-Anna, Alice, June, Velvet ,Marcie, Sara you guys too, i what you all to see what Darien gave me. Amy: it's lovely. Raye: yeah, it's really cool.  
Lita: neat. Mina: lovely. everyone ohed and ahed. then Usagi went back over to Darien. Usagi: everyone just loved it. then the peace was shattered by a ominous red cloud. queen ruby: and you thought you got rid of me. Lita: what do you want! queen ruby: i want the universe. that's what i want. Raye: well your not getting it. queen ruby: oh is that so. Raye: yes it is so. queen ruby: take this. queen ruby caught Sailor Mars. Usagi: let her go. it's me you want. if you want to take someone captive, take me. just leave Mars out of this. Lita: no, Usagi. Usagi: no, Jupiter. i have to do this. I'm doing this for everyone, you, Mars.  
I'm doing it for the universe. queen ruby: all right then. Raye: Usagi. don't! Usagi: Mars, take care.  
queen ruby took Usagi back to her palace. Raye( in tears): no, Usagi!... but it was too late, Usagi and queen ruby had vanished. Raye( now crying): Jupiter,  
we have to get her back. Lita: we will, Mars, we will.  
back at queen ruby's palace... queen ruby: why did you take her place? Usagi: because she's my friend and she'd do the same for me. that's why. queen ruby: OK.  
now give me the crystal. Usagi: no, never! queen ruby:  
why you... Usagi: moon crystal shelled! Usagi made a shield around her. queen ruby: well it looks like I'm going to have to put you in a suspended time box. that way i can do business with your friends without any interruptions from you. so queen ruby put Usagi in a suspended time box. then she went back to earth to confront the scouts and the queen of the moon. back on earth... Mina: lets hope she comes back so we can force her to tell us where she took Usagi. then the ominous red cloud returned... Amara: what did you do with the princess. queen ruby: she's right here. queen ruby showed them the time box that held Usagi. Amara:  
give her back! queen ruby: no, not until all of you hand over your powers. Lita: never. we'll never hand over our powers to a witch like you. queen ruby(mad:  
how dare you talk to me like that. now hand over your powers. Amy: here. Mercury star power! Sailor Mercury is no more. Mina: Venus star power! Sailor Venus is no more. Raye: Mars star power! Sailor Mars is no more.  
Michelle: Neptune planet power! Neptune is no more.  
Hotaru: Saturn planet power! Saturn is no more.  
Trista: Pluto planet power! Pluto is no more. June:  
starlight power! starlight is no longer. Velvet:  
stardream power! stardream is no longer. Alice: star prism power! star prism is no longer. Sara: star nebula power! star nebula is no longer. Marcie:  
starkeeper power! starkeeper is no longer. Amara:  
Uranus planet power! Uranus is no more. Lita: why did you just give up. Mina: because we don't want Usagi hurt. OK, Jupiter. Lita: I'm never giving up. Mina: please, Jupiter.  
Lita: no, Venus i won't give up. Jupiter thunder crash! queen ruby: give up your powers. Lita: no.  
Jupiter thunder clap zap! queen ruby: give up your powers! Lita: never! queen ruby: then I'll just have to take them from you. Lita: oh, no you won't. Jupiter thunder shelled! queen ruby dissolved Jupiter's thunder shield. but, Jupiter wasn't there. queen ruby:  
were did she go. Lita: right here! Jupiter thunder crash! queen ruby: were did... but, it was too late for queen ruby, Jupiter's thunder crash, hit queen ruby hard and was ingred badly. Lita: now give my friends back their powers. queen ruby: no. Lita:  
Jupiter thunder cras... queen ruby: all right I'll give them their powers back. just don't hit me with your thunder. Lita: OK. but, one slip up and your getting it. queen ruby: OK. they formed a line. queen ruby gave Mercury her powers back. Mina hers, Raye hers, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru theirs, Alice,  
June, Velvet, Marcie and Sara theirs back. queen ruby returned all the powers. Lita: now return Usagi. queen ruby: why should i. Lita: you better if you don't want me to use my thunder crash on you again. queen ruby:  
all right, I'll give her back. Lita: good. but what Jupiter didn't know was that queen ruby was going to give them a fake princess. queen: here she is,  
unharmed. Lita: good. now leave before i have to do it myself. so queen ruby left. but what she didn't know was that Lita planted a small tracking divice on her belt. Lita: Amy, can you find queen ruby's palace.  
Mina: what for we got Usagi back. Lita: we were given a fake. it's not Usagi. Mina: what! it's not Usagi.  
Lita: uh, huh. Amy: and that's why you want me to find queen ruby's palace. Lita: right. so can you do it.  
Amy: Jupiter, I'm not the Mercury chess champion for nothing. you know. Lita: true. you are the chess champ. Amy: ok, then lets do it. Mina: right. Raye:  
OK. Amy why don't we teleport. Amy: that's a good idea Mars, but we can't teleport without moon, remember.  
Raye: oh right, i forgot. Mina: if we can't teleport how are we going to save Usagi. Luna: scouts you can still teleport without Usagi. Raye: but how Luna.


	9. Chapter 9

Luna: simple I'll give sailor Uranus temporary moon power, long enough for you to teleport. Amy: don't, it won't work. Amara: what do you mean it won't work.  
Amy: i mean it won't work because Uranus is too tall and we need someone about Usagi's height. June: I'll do it. Amy: June you won't be able to handle the power. besides your about the same height as Saturn.  
Alice: what about me. Amy: no, your as tall as Jupiter and besides if you were to come along it would make me and maybe Usagi fell short. Marcie: I'll do it. Amy:  
sorry Marcie your about the same height as Mars.  
Velvet: could i help. Amy: i don't know. Luna: you are about Usagi's height. lets see if you can handle the power. Velvet: OK, but just a little. Luna: sure. here goes. Velvet: i feel funny. Sara: I'll do it. Velvet:  
let Sara do it. i feel sleepy. June: don't worry,  
we'll put Velvet to bed. so Sara was given temporary moon power. Luna/Sara: moon crystal power. Amy:  
Mercury star power. Lita: Jupiter star power. Mina:  
Venus star power. Raye: Mars star power. Amy, Lita,  
Mina, Raye and Luna/Sara: sailor teleport! Amy, Raye,  
Lita, Mina and Sara teleported to queen ruby's palace.  
Sara: Amy why didn't you and the others change before we left. Amy: what do you mean. then she realized what Sara meant. Amy: your right we didn't. you guys i think we need to change first before we go after queen ruby. Raye: what do you mea... oh your right, we should. Lita: huh, I don't understa... oh, right.  
Mina: what are you guys talking abou... oh. Amy: lets do it. Lita, Raye and Mina: right. Lita: Jupiter star power! Raye: Mars star power! Mina: Venus star power!  
Amy: Mercury star power! Sara: should I change too or just stay here and wait for you guys to come back.  
Amy: change. were going to need all the help we can get. Sara: right. star nebula power! queen ruby: looks like your friends fell for my trick. Lita: oh, no we didn't. queen: who said that. Lita: i did. I'm sailor Jupiter, and your worst nightmare. Raye: I'm sailor Mars, and your toast. Mina: I'm sailor Venus, and your not getting away. Amy: I'm sailor Mercury, and your all washed up. Sara: I'm sailor star nebula, and you don't stand a chance. queen: is that so. scouts: yes it is! queen: I call for the samari shadows. the samari shadows are my strongest fighters. Amy: Mercury dust! the battle raged on.  
Raye: Mars fire flash!  
Lita: Jupiter thunder crash!  
Jupiter's thunder flash blinded the samari shadows.  
Mina: Venus love and beauty shock!  
Sara: nebula light smash!  
queen: samari shadows get them.  
Amy: mega Mercury bubble blast!  
Raye: super Mars fire flash!  
Lita: jumbo Jupiter thunder crash!  
Mina: Venus crescent beam smash! 1,2,3... now!  
crescent beam smash grow... and... flash! Jupiter free Usagi before my crescent...flash dies out. Lita: right!  
Jupiter freed Usagi, then told her she needed to change, and fast.  
Usagi: moon crystal power!  
Sara: what? Usagi must be free. good.  
the crescent... flash died out and queen ruby had the samari shadows attack the scouts.  
Usagi: moon tiara magic!  
queen: who throw that.  
Usagi: i did. I'm sailor moon, the champion of love and justice. and in the name of the moon i shall punish you. queen: how did you get out.  
Usagi: that doesn't matter. what matters is that your going down.  
queen: take this you pesky moon twit.  
queen ruby blasted Usagi with dark energy. then there was a huge flash of light and it came from the silver crystal. Amy explained what was happening to the others. even queen ruby. Amy: the negative energy from the blast reacted to the positive energy of the crystal. in other words, the crystal is going to break. and don't go jumping for joy over your victory,  
queen ruby this battle isn't over yet. queen: OK, i won't. Jupiter could tell that queen ruby was smiling.  
though she wasn't showing it. she was glad the crystal wasn't going to be of any use to them. Usagi: oh, no!  
the crystal shattered into a million pieces. now how are we going to get home... Usagi then dropped to the floor and started to cry, then she felt all her powers fade. she got weak and fainted. queen: I'm going to send you pests back to earth and when you get the crystal fixed. if it can be fixed.  
then your to come back here and we are to finish our battle. Lita: it's a deal.  
queen ruby sent Usagi and the scouts back to earth.  
when they arrived on earth they found that queen Serenity was surprised to see them. then she noticed Usagi.  
Serenity: what happened.  
Amy: queen ruby blasted her with negative energy and the crystal reacted to it and shattered. have you found Darien yet.  
Serenity: yes, he's in the palace. Amy: i think we should take Usagi there. so when she comes to, she'll see a familiar face.  
Serenity: good idea. so queen Serenity, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Sara, and the others helped carry Usagi to the palace. when they got there they took Usagi to Darien's room.  
Amy: Darien are you in there it's me Mercury.  
Darien: oh, hi Amy. he noticed Usagi and told them to bring her into the room and lie her on the bed. then he asked what happened... Darien: what happened Amy.  
so Amy told him what had happened. then he told them to leave Usagi here and that he'd take care of her. so Amy, queen Serenity and the others left the palace and went back to the moon. when they got to the moon and went into the throne room they found a massager waiting for them. the massager handed queen Serenity the note. it was from queen ruby. it was a remainder of the deal the scouts had made. Amy: we promised her that when the crystal was repaired we were to return and conclude our fight. queen Serenity said it was a good idea to make that promise. Luna wonder how the crystal could have shattered. Luna: there's just no way the crystal could have just shattered. Lita: well it did. Luna: i need to see Usagi's locket. June: I'll go get it for you Luna. Luna: thanks June, but you don't know were the palace is yet. why don't you and Raye go together.  
Raye: no, way Luna. if i go and see Usagi laying there not moving I'll start crying.  
Hotaru: I'll go with her. Luna: thank you Saturn.  
Hotaru: don't think nothing of it Luna.  
so Hotaru and June went back to earth and got Usagi's locket. and they had some great news for Luna and the others.  
June: we're back and guess what we have some good news.  
Raye: what's the good news.  
June: you tell them.  
Hotaru: OK. Usagi woke up!  
Raye: that's great.  
Lita: good.  
Mina: could we go see her.  
June: yes, but.  
Mina: but what.  
June: but you have to go one at a time.  
Lita: OK. Mina you go first.  
Mina: no, Raye's going first.  
Raye: thanks.  
Mina: no prob.  
so Raye went to earth to see Usagi. when she got there she asked if she could see Princess Serenity. a guard showed Raye to Usagi's room. Raye could tell that she was glad to see her. Raye and Usagi talked for hours.  
then Raye had to leave. Usagi: hey, Raye. Raye: yes,  
Usagi.  
Usagi: can you tell Mina i would like to talk to her.  
Raye: sure.  
Usagi: thanks, Raye.  
Raye left and told Mina that Usagi wanted to talk to her. Mina went to earth and talked to Usagi. Mina had to go. Usagi: Mina I'm glad that you came and that you let Raye came see me first. Mina: i didn't mind. besides Raye was real upset.  
Usagi: tell Amy I'd like to see her.  
Mina: sure.  
Mina left and told Amy that Usagi wanted to see her.  
Amy went to see Usagi. they talked for hours. Usagi:  
thanks for coming to see me. tell Lita she's next.  
Amy: sure.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy left and told Lita Usagi wanted to see her. Lita went to earth to see Usagi. they talked for a couple of minutes. then Lita had to go. Usagi: tell Hotaru she can come next.  
Lita: OK, sure.  
Lita left and told Hotaru she could see Usagi next.  
Hotaru went to see Usagi. they talked a little. then Hotaru had to leave. Usagi: tell June, Alice, Marcie,  
Velvet and Sara, they can come see me. i can handle more then one now.  
Hotaru: sure.  
Hotaru went back and told Sara, June, Velvet, Alice and Marcie they could go see Usagi. when they got their they were lead to Usagi's room and they talked and talked until Usagi asked them if they would tell Amara, Michelle and Trista that it was there turn to visit.  
June: you bet.  
so June and her 4 sisters left and told Amara,  
Michelle and Trista they could go talk to Usagi now.  
Amara, Michelle and Trista went to see Usagi. she greeted them with a smile. Usagi, Amara, Michelle and Trista talked about how they were going to beat queen ruby.  
Amara: i can't believe the crystal shattered.  
Usagi: don't go crying like Mars did.  
Amara: i won't. I'm just worried that you might not be able to change into sailor moon.  
Usagi: don't worry.  
Michelle: we need to go.  
Usagi: are you guys going to queen ruby's?  
Trista: yes, we're going to help the scouts out if they need it.  
Usagi: if you do join the fight. can you do me a favor.  
Michelle: sure. what is it.  
Usagi: give her one for me. Michelle( laughing): you got it.  
Amara, Michelle and Trista left and went back to the moon.  
Raye: how is she?  
Amara: good.  
Michelle: good enough to ask us to give queen ruby and extra pounding in her honor.  
Raye(almost to her self): Usagi.  
Lita: she might not be able to fight. but she's strong enough to ask us to pound queen ruby for her.  
Amy: well lets get going then.  
Lita: yeah, queen ruby's dust!  
...yeah, in the name of the moon.  
Lita: who said that.  
...i did.  
Lita: Usagi?  
Usagi: yep.  
Raye: Usagi what are you doing here.  
Usagi: i came back because i felt like laying in my own bed. their beds are alittle too hard for me.  
Darien: and i made sure she got back OK.  
Usagi: Darien, you didn't have to come with me.  
Darien: i know. but you might need someone to talk to.  
Usagi: i got Luna.  
Luna: Usagi, i wouldn't have time to sit and listen to you blabber. Usagi threw Luna, a i don't blabber look. Luna gave her a yes you do look.  
Usagi: i do not blabber.  
Luna: you do too and you know it.  
Usagi: no, i don't.  
Luna gave up. she knew it was no use arguing about it.  
Usagi: I'm going to bed. goodnight.  
Raye: goodnight, Usagi.  
once Usagi went to bed, Luna talked over how to beat queen ruby without the help of the crystal.  
Amy: why don't we give her a duplicate crystal.  
Luna: we could if we only had the real crystal.  
Amy: i have just the thing.  
Luna: what do you mean you have just thing.  
Amy: I'll show you.  
Amy showed them a holographic image of the silver crystal. Luna was amazed at how it looked just like the crystal that had shattered.  
Luna: that's great. now all we have to do is turn the image of the crystal, into the real thing.  
so everyone got to work on the fake crystal. it was a long and hard process. but they finally finished the decoy crystal.  
Luna: lets put it into the locket and show Usagi and see what she has to say.  
and that's exactly what they did. Usagi was astonished.  
Usagi: that's amazing. i wish i could go with you and see the look on queen ruby's face she finds out it's a fake.  
everyone started laughing. Luna: I'm sorry you can't.  
Usagi: don't start sobbing like Mars had.  
Raye: i didn't sob.  
Usagi: you did too.  
Raye: did not.  
Usagi: did too.  
Luna: stop!  
Usagi: sorry.  
Raye: sorry.  
Lita: call me crazy, but i can't believe I'm actually glad that Usagi and Raye argued.  
Usagi: OK, your crazy.  
Lita: Usagi.  
Usagi: just kidding.  
everyone started to laugh again.  
Amy: lets go.  
Lita: Amy's right.  
Raye: yeah.  
Mina: right.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy left and told Lita Usagi wanted to see her. Lita went to earth to see Usagi. they talked for a couple of minutes. then Lita had to go. Usagi: tell Hotaru she can come next.  
Lita: OK, sure.  
Lita left and told Hotaru she could see Usagi next.  
Hotaru went to see Usagi. they talked a little. then Hotaru had to leave. Usagi: tell June, Alice, Marcie,  
Velvet and Sara, they can come see me. i can handle more then one now.  
Hotaru: sure.  
Hotaru went back and told Sara, June, Velvet, Alice and Marcie they could go see Usagi. when they got their they were lead to Usagi's room and they talked and talked until Usagi asked them if they would tell Amara, Michelle and Trista that it was there turn to visit.  
June: you bet.  
so June and her 4 sisters left and told Amara,  
Michelle and Trista they could go talk to Usagi now.  
Amara, Michelle and Trista went to see Usagi. she greeted them with a smile. Usagi, Amara, Michelle and Trista talked about how they were going to beat queen ruby.  
Amara: i can't believe the crystal shattered.  
Usagi: don't go crying like Mars did.  
Amara: i won't. I'm just worried that you might not be able to change into sailor moon.  
Usagi: don't worry.  
Michelle: we need to go.  
Usagi: are you guys going to queen ruby's?  
Trista: yes, we're going to help the scouts out if they need it.  
Usagi: if you do join the fight. can you do me a favor.  
Michelle: sure. what is it.  
Usagi: give her one for me. Michelle( laughing): you got it.  
Amara, Michelle and Trista left and went back to the moon.  
Raye: how is she?  
Amara: good.  
Michelle: good enough to ask us to give queen ruby and extra pounding in her honor.  
Raye(almost to her self): Usagi.  
Lita: she might not be able to fight. but she's strong enough to ask us to pound queen ruby for her.  
Amy: well lets get going then.  
Lita: yeah, queen ruby's dust!  
...yeah, in the name of the moon.  
Lita: who said that.  
...i did.  
Lita: Usagi?  
Usagi: yep.  
Raye: Usagi what are you doing here.  
Usagi: i came back because i felt like laying in my own bed. their beds are alittle too hard for me.  
Darien: and i made sure she got back OK.  
Usagi: Darien, you didn't have to come with me.  
Darien: i know. but you might need someone to talk to.  
Usagi: i got Luna.  
Luna: Usagi, i wouldn't have time to sit and listen to you blabber. Usagi threw Luna, a i don't blabber look. Luna gave her a yes you do look.  
Usagi: i do not blabber.  
Luna: you do too and you know it.  
Usagi: no, i don't.  
Luna gave up. she knew it was no use arguing about it.  
Usagi: I'm going to bed. goodnight.  
Raye: goodnight, Usagi.  
once Usagi went to bed, Luna talked over how to beat queen ruby without the help of the crystal.  
Amy: why don't we give her a duplicate crystal.  
Luna: we could if we only had the real crystal.  
Amy: i have just the thing.  
Luna: what do you mean you have just thing.  
Amy: I'll show you.  
Amy showed them a holographic image of the silver crystal. Luna was amazed at how it looked just like the crystal that had shattered.  
Luna: that's great. now all we have to do is turn the image of the crystal, into the real thing.  
so everyone got to work on the fake crystal. it was a long and hard process. but they finally finished the decoy crystal.  
Luna: lets put it into the locket and show Usagi and see what she has to say.  
and that's exactly what they did. Usagi was astonished.  
Usagi: that's amazing. i wish i could go with you and see the look on queen ruby's face she finds out it's a fake.  
everyone started laughing. Luna: I'm sorry you can't.  
Usagi: don't start sobbing like Mars had.  
Raye: i didn't sob.  
Usagi: you did too.  
Raye: did not.  
Usagi: did too.  
Luna: stop!  
Usagi: sorry.  
Raye: sorry.  
Lita: call me crazy, but i can't believe I'm actually glad that Usagi and Raye argued.  
Usagi: OK, your crazy.  
Lita: Usagi.  
Usagi: just kidding.  
everyone started to laugh again.  
Amy: lets go.  
Lita: Amy's right.  
Raye: yeah.  
Mina: right.  
Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista,  
Hotaru, June, Velvet, Alice, Sara, Marcie, Luna and everyone else left the room.  
Usagi: uh, Darien.  
Darien: what is it Usagi.  
Usagi: can you get Luna for me.  
Darien: sure, sit tight.  
Usagi: thanks. your sweet.  
Darien went to get Luna as Usagi had asked.  
Darien: Luna.  
Luna: what is it Darien.  
Darien: Usagi wants to see you.  
Luna: OK.  
Luna went to see Usagi.  
Luna: what is it Usagi.  
Usagi: Luna, how are the scouts going to get to queen ruby's if they can't teleport. they'll need moon to teleport.  
Luna: that's easy. I'll concentrate my powers. but I'll need your help.  
Usagi: how can i help.  
Luna: you'll going to summon your powers and then we'll combine them and have one of the girls take the energy and use it to teleport them to queen ruby's palace, were it will wear off.  
Usagi: but, then how will they get back.  
Luna: I'll have to go there and use my powers to teleport us back.  
Usagi: oh, do be careful Luna.  
Luna: i will... and Luna left the room.  
Luna: listen everyone. Luna told them the plan. everyone agreed. so they started to gather there powers, so they could teleport.  
Amy: Mercury STAR power!  
Raye: Mars STAR power!  
Lita: Jupiter STAR power!  
Mina: Venus STAR power!  
Amara: Uranus planet power!  
Michelle: Neptune planet power!  
Trista: Pluto planet power!  
Hotaru: Saturn planet power!  
June: Starlight power!  
Velvet: Stardream power!  
Sara: Star nebula power!  
Marcie: Starkeeper power!  
Alice: Star prism power!  
Luna: moon crescent power!  
Usagi: moon crystal power!  
Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, June, Sara, Marcie, Velvet,  
Alice, Trista, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle and Luna/Usagi:  
sailor teleport!  
Amy and the others were teleported back to queen ruby's palace.  
queen ruby: so you've come back.  
Mina: yes just like we said we would.  
queen: but where's sailor moon.  
Lita: your blast caused her to became weak and now she can't help us turn you to moon dust. but she did ask us to give you an extra pounding for her.  
and that's exactly what they did. and they won. queen ruby was to come to earth and a wait a trial as to see what would be done with her. everyone arrived back on the moon safely. even Luna.  
Usagi: you all made it back OK.  
Luna: we did.  
Serenity: want should we do about her.  
Luna: lock her up for the time being. then bring her out so she can face her punishment.  
Serenity: OK. guard! take her to the dungeon and lock her up.  
guard: yes, your hiness.  
Usagi started laughing after the guard had left.  
Lita: what's so funny, Usagi?  
Usagi(still laughing): I'm laughing because of the look on queen ruby's face when she was taken away. it was just so funny... she showed them the look that was on queen ruby's face and they all broke out laughing.  
Luna: lets find a way to fix the crystal. the universe won't be safe if we don't.  
Lita: Luna's right.  
Usagi: I'm going back to bed.  
Mina: OK, Usagi. goodnight.  
Usagi: goodnight Venus... and Usagi went back to bed with some help from Darien.  
Mina: that's funny she never said that to me before.  
Raye: said what to you Mina.  
Mina: that's just it.  
Lita: what's just it.  
Mina: i mean Usagi's never called me Venus, she's always called Mina when ever she says goodnight.  
Raye: your right, she hasn't.  
Amara: i don't get it.  
Amy: what Mina means is that when Usagi says goodnite to one of us, Mina for instance; she would always say goodnite, Mina, not Venus.  
Amara: OK, i get now.  
Luna: that is strange. Hotaru go get Darien.  
Hotaru: OK, Luna.  
Hotaru went to get Darien.  
Hotaru: Darien.  
Darien: what is it Hotaru.  
Hotaru: Luna needs to see you.  
Darien: OK.  
so Darien and Hotaru walked back to were Luna and the others were.  
Darien: so, Luna what is it that you want me for.  
Luna: did you hear what Usagi said when she said goodnight to Mina?  
Darien: why.  
Luna: because, when she told Mina goodnight, she said Venus, not Mina.  
Darien: oh, it might be for the fact that she lost her powers and got weak so quickly that she got all mixed up.  
Mina: your probable right. that blast did take a lot out of her. and she was hit pretty hard.  
Luna: now all we have to do is find a way to fix the crystal.  
Hotaru: Luna give me the crystal pieces.  
Luna: why.  
Hotaru: because back home on Saturn there's a guy who can fix anything, and i mean anything. you name it he fixes it.  
so Hotaru took the shattered crystal back to Saturn to be repaired. it was a long process but finally Hotaru returned with the crystal once again whole.  
Luna: that's amazing.  
Hotaru: i told you that guy could fix anything.  
Lita: by the way Hotaru who is this guy anyway.  
Hotaru (giggling): my uncle.  
Lita: your uncle.  
Hotaru (still giggling): yep.  
Lita: now what do we do.  
Luna: we put it back in the locket, give it back to Usagi and see if it works. OK.  
Lita: yep. lets do it.  
June: I'll go get Usagi.


	12. Chapter 12

Amy left and told Lita Usagi wanted to see her. Lita went to earth to see Usagi. they talked for a couple of minutes. then Lita had to go. Usagi: tell Hotaru she can come next.  
Lita: OK, sure.  
Lita left and told Hotaru she could see Usagi next.  
Hotaru went to see Usagi. they talked a little. then Hotaru had to leave. Usagi: tell June, Alice, Marcie,  
Velvet and Sara, they can come see me. i can handle more then one now.  
Hotaru: sure.  
Hotaru went back and told Sara, June, Velvet, Alice and Marcie they could go see Usagi. when they got their they were lead to Usagi's room and they talked and talked until Usagi asked them if they would tell Amara, Michelle and Trista that it was there turn to visit.  
June: you bet.  
so June and her 4 sisters left and told Amara,  
Michelle and Trista they could go talk to Usagi now.  
Amara, Michelle and Trista went to see Usagi. she greeted them with a smile. Usagi, Amara, Michelle and Trista talked about how they were going to beat queen ruby.  
Amara: i can't believe the crystal shattered.  
Usagi: don't go crying like Mars did.  
Amara: i won't. I'm just worried that you might not be able to change into sailor moon.  
Usagi: don't worry.  
Michelle: we need to go.  
Usagi: are you guys going to queen ruby's?  
Trista: yes, we're going to help the scouts out if they need it.  
Usagi: if you do join the fight. can you do me a favor.  
Michelle: sure. what is it.  
Usagi: give her one for me. Michelle( laughing): you got it.  
Amara, Michelle and Trista left and went back to the moon.  
Raye: how is she?  
Amara: good.  
Michelle: good enough to ask us to give queen ruby and extra pounding in her honor.  
Raye(almost to her self): Usagi.  
Lita: she might not be able to fight. but she's strong enough to ask us to pound queen ruby for her.  
Amy: well lets get going then.  
Lita: yeah, queen ruby's dust!  
...yeah, in the name of the moon.  
Lita: who said that.  
...i did.  
Lita: Usagi?  
Usagi: yep.  
Raye: Usagi what are you doing here.  
Usagi: i came back because i felt like laying in my own bed. their beds are alittle too hard for me.  
Darien: and i made sure she got back OK.  
Usagi: Darien, you didn't have to come with me.  
Darien: i know. but you might need someone to talk to.  
Usagi: i got Luna.  
Luna: Usagi, i wouldn't have time to sit and listen to you blabber. Usagi threw Luna, a i don't blabber look. Luna gave her a yes you do look.  
Usagi: i do not blabber.  
Luna: you do too and you know it.  
Usagi: no, i don't.  
Luna gave up. she knew it was no use arguing about it.  
Usagi: I'm going to bed. goodnight.  
Raye: goodnight, Usagi.  
once Usagi went to bed, Luna talked over how to beat queen ruby without the help of the crystal.  
Amy: why don't we give her a duplicate crystal.  
Luna: we could if we only had the real crystal.  
Amy: i have just the thing.  
Luna: what do you mean you have just thing.  
Amy: I'll show you.  
Amy showed them a holographic image of the silver crystal. Luna was amazed at how it looked just like the crystal that had shattered.  
Luna: that's great. now all we have to do is turn the image of the crystal, into the real thing.  
so everyone got to work on the fake crystal. it was a long and hard process. but they finally finished the decoy crystal.  
Luna: lets put it into the locket and show Usagi and see what she has to say.  
and that's exactly what they did. Usagi was astonished.  
Usagi: that's amazing. i wish i could go with you and see the look on queen ruby's face she finds out it's a fake.  
everyone started laughing. Luna: I'm sorry you can't.  
Usagi: don't start sobbing like Mars had.  
Raye: i didn't sob.  
Usagi: you did too.  
Raye: did not.  
Usagi: did too.  
Luna: stop!


	13. Chapter 13

Amy left and told Lita Usagi wanted to see her. Lita went to earth to see Usagi. they talked for a couple of minutes. then Lita had to go. Usagi: tell Hotaru she can come next.  
Lita: OK, sure.  
Lita left and told Hotaru she could see Usagi next.  
Hotaru went to see Usagi. they talked a little. then Hotaru had to leave. Usagi: tell June, Alice, Marcie,  
Velvet and Sara, they can come see me. i can handle more then one now.  
Hotaru: sure.  
Hotaru went back and told Sara, June, Velvet, Alice and Marcie they could go see Usagi. when they got their they were lead to Usagi's room and they talked and talked until Usagi asked them if they would tell Amara, Michelle and Trista that it was there turn to visit.  
June: you bet.  
so June and her 4 sisters left and told Amara,  
Michelle and Trista they could go talk to Usagi now.  
Amara, Michelle and Trista went to see Usagi. she greeted them with a smile. Usagi, Amara, Michelle and Trista talked about how they were going to beat queen ruby.  
Amara: i can't believe the crystal shattered.  
Usagi: don't go crying like Mars did.  
Amara: i won't. I'm just worried that you might not be able to change into sailor moon.  
Usagi: don't worry.  
Michelle: we need to go.  
Usagi: are you guys going to queen ruby's?  
Trista: yes, we're going to help the scouts out if they need it.  
Usagi: if you do join the fight. can you do me a favor.  
Michelle: sure. what is it.  
Usagi: give her one for me. Michelle( laughing): you got it.  
Amara, Michelle and Trista left and went back to the moon.  
Raye: how is she?  
Amara: good.  
Michelle: good enough to ask us to give queen ruby and extra pounding in her honor.  
Raye(almost to her self): Usagi.  
Lita: she might not be able to fight. but she's strong enough to ask us to pound queen ruby for her.  
Amy: well lets get going then.  
Lita: yeah, queen ruby's dust!  
...yeah, in the name of the moon.  
Lita: who said that.  
...i did.  
Lita: Usagi?  
Usagi: yep.  
Raye: Usagi what are you doing here.  
Usagi: i came back because i felt like laying in my own bed. their beds are alittle too hard for me.  
Darien: and i made sure she got back OK.  
Usagi: Darien, you didn't have to come with me.  
Darien: i know. but you might need someone to talk to.  
Usagi: i got Luna.  
Luna: Usagi, i wouldn't have time to sit and listen to you blabber. Usagi threw Luna, a i don't blabber look. Luna gave her a yes you do look.  
Usagi: i do not blabber.  
Luna: you do too and you know it.  
Usagi: no, i don't.  
Luna gave up. she knew it was no use arguing about it.  
Usagi: I'm going to bed. goodnight.  
Raye: goodnight, Usagi.  
once Usagi went to bed, Luna talked over how to beat queen ruby without the help of the crystal.  
Amy: why don't we give her a duplicate crystal.  
Luna: we could if we only had the real crystal.  
Amy: i have just the thing.  
Luna: what do you mean you have just thing.  
Amy: I'll show you.  
Amy showed them a holographic image of the silver crystal. Luna was amazed at how it looked just like the crystal that had shattered.  
Luna: that's great. now all we have to do is turn the image of the crystal, into the real thing.  
so everyone got to work on the fake crystal. it was a long and hard process. but they finally finished the decoy crystal.  
Luna: lets put it into the locket and show Usagi and see what she has to say.  
and that's exactly what they did. Usagi was astonished.  
Usagi: that's amazing. i wish i could go with you and see the look on queen ruby's face she finds out it's a fake.  
everyone started laughing. Luna: I'm sorry you can't.  
Usagi: don't start sobbing like Mars had.  
Raye: i didn't sob.  
Usagi: you did too.  
Raye: did not.  
Usagi: did too.  
Luna: stop!  
Usagi: sorry.  
Raye: sorry.  
Lita: call me crazy, but i can't believe I'm actually glad that Usagi and Raye argued.  
Usagi: OK, your crazy.  
Lita: Usagi.  
Usagi: just kidding.  
everyone started to laugh again.  
Amy: lets go.  
Lita: Amy's right.  
Raye: yeah.  
Mina: right.  
Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista,  
Hotaru, June, Velvet, Alice, Sara, Marcie, Luna and everyone else left the room.  
Usagi: uh, Darien.  
Darien: what is it Usagi.  
Usagi: can you get Luna for me.  
Darien: sure, sit tight.  
Usagi: thanks. your sweet.  
Darien went to get Luna as Usagi had asked.  
Darien: Luna.  
Luna: what is it Darien.  
Darien: Usagi wants to see you.  
Luna: OK.  
Luna went to see Usagi.  
Luna: what is it Usagi.  
Usagi: Luna, how are the scouts going to get to queen ruby's if they can't teleport. they'll need moon to teleport.  
Luna: that's easy. I'll concentrate my powers. but I'll need your help.  
Usagi: how can i help.  
Luna: you'll going to summon your powers and then we'll combine them and have one of the girls take the energy and use it to teleport them to queen ruby's palace, were it will wear off.  
Usagi: but, then how will they get back.  
Luna: I'll have to go there and use my powers to teleport us back.  
Usagi: oh, do be careful Luna.  
Luna: i will... and Luna left the room.  
Luna: listen everyone. Luna told them the plan. everyone agreed. so they started to gather there powers, so they could teleport.  
Amy: Mercury STAR power!  
Raye: Mars STAR power!  
Lita: Jupiter STAR power!  
Mina: Venus STAR power!  
Amara: Uranus planet power!  
Michelle: Neptune planet power!  
Trista: Pluto planet power!  
Hotaru: Saturn planet power!  
June: Starlight power!  
Velvet: Stardream power!  
Sara: Star nebula power!  
Marcie: Starkeeper power!  
Alice: Star prism power!  
Luna: moon crescent power!  
Usagi: moon crystal power!  
Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, June, Sara, Marcie, Velvet,  
Alice, Trista, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle and Luna/Usagi:  
sailor teleport!  
Amy and the others were teleported back to queen ruby's palace.  
queen ruby: so you've come back.  
Mina: yes just like we said we would.  
queen: but where's sailor moon.  
Lita: your blast caused her to became weak and now she can't help us turn you to moon dust. but she did ask us to give you an extra pounding for her.  
and that's exactly what they did. and they won. queen ruby was to come to earth and a wait a trial as to see what would be done with her. everyone arrived back on the moon safely. even Luna.  
Usagi: you all made it back OK.  
Luna: we did.  
Serenity: want should we do about her.  
Luna: lock her up for the time being. then bring her out so she can face her punishment.  
Serenity: OK. guard! take her to the dungeon and lock her up.  
guard: yes, your hiness.  
Usagi started laughing after the guard had left.  
Lita: what's so funny, Usagi?  
Usagi(still laughing): I'm laughing because of the look on queen ruby's face when she was taken away. it was just so funny... she showed them the look that was on queen ruby's face and they all broke out laughing.  
Luna: lets find a way to fix the crystal. the universe won't be safe if we don't.  
Lita: Luna's right.  
Usagi: I'm going back to bed.  
Mina: OK, Usagi. goodnight.  
Usagi: goodnight Venus... and Usagi went back to bed with some help from Darien.  
Mina: that's funny she never said that to me before.  
Raye: said what to you Mina.  
Mina: that's just it.  
Lita: what's just it.  
Mina: i mean Usagi's never called me Venus, she's always called Mina when ever she says goodnight.  
Raye: your right, she hasn't.  
Amara: i don't get it.  
Amy: what Mina means is that when Usagi says goodnite to one of us, Mina for instance; she would always say goodnite, Mina, not Venus.  
Amara: OK, i get now.  
Luna: that is strange. Hotaru go get Darien.  
Hotaru: OK, Luna.  
Hotaru went to get Darien.  
Hotaru: Darien.  
Darien: what is it Hotaru.  
Hotaru: Luna needs to see you.  
Darien: OK.  
so Darien and Hotaru walked back to were Luna and the others were.  
Darien: so, Luna what is it that you want me for.  
Luna: did you hear what Usagi said when she said goodnight to Mina?  
Darien: why.  
Luna: because, when she told Mina goodnight, she said Venus, not Mina.  
Darien: oh, it might be for the fact that she lost her powers and got weak so quickly that she got all mixed up.  
Mina: your probable right. that blast did take a lot out of her. and she was hit pretty hard.  
Luna: now all we have to do is find a way to fix the crystal.  
Hotaru: Luna give me the crystal pieces.  
Luna: why.  
Hotaru: because back home on Saturn there's a guy who can fix anything, and i mean anything. you name it he fixes it.  
so Hotaru took the shattered crystal back to Saturn to be repaired. it was a long process but finally Hotaru returned with the crystal once again whole.  
Luna: that's amazing.  
Hotaru: i told you that guy could fix anything.  
Lita: by the way Hotaru who is this guy anyway.  
Hotaru (giggling): my uncle.  
Lita: your uncle.  
Hotaru (still giggling): yep.  
Lita: now what do we do.  
Luna: we put it back in the locket, give it back to Usagi and see if it works. OK.  
Lita: yep. lets do it.  
June: I'll go get Usagi.  
Luna: OK, June.  
so June went to get Usagi.  
June: OK, now what.  
Usagi: can you hurry it up i want to go back to sleep.  
Luna: this won't take long.  
Usagi: good. now what is it you want me to do.  
Luna: we got the crystal fixed, thanks to Hotaru's uncle. and we need you to transform so we can see if the crystal has regained its powers. OK.  
Usagi: sure. here goes... moon crystal power!  
it worked Usagi transformed into sailor moon! everyone cheered.  
Usagi: now that it works again, can i go back to bed now.  
Luna: yes, goodnight Usagi.  
Usagi: goodnight, Luna. nite Mina.  
Mina(after Usagi had gone back to bed): she's back to normal.  
Lita: she sure is. you know something, now that Usagi's OK, again why don't we have another party.  
Mina: and with no interruptions.  
it was agreed that they would have another party this time without any interruptions from queen ruby. Lita: I'll make the cake. if that's OK with the cooks.  
Serenity: I'm sure they won't mind letting you make the cake. and if there's any problem tell me and I'll straighten things out.  
Lita: thanks.  
Serenity: your welcome.  
so Lita went to the kitchen to start making the cake.  
there were a few disagreements, but queen Serenity straitened them out like she said she would. finally the cake was made. now Lita went to help with the decorations. the decorations were done. they all meet in the dining room, that is all but Usagi. June went to get Usagi. when they got to the dining room all the lights were off and Usagi said: were is everybody.  
suddenly the lights came on and everyone shouted surprise, happy birthday Usagi. Usagi then said: who's idea was this anyway. Lita: mine. Mina helped too.  
there was singing, dancing and laughing. the next day was queen ruby's trail. queen ruby was sentenced to exile in a far off galaxy.  
queen ruby: you'll pay for this, you pesky sailor brats.  
Lita: and we'll be ready.  
scouts: and we're not brats!  
there was more singing, dancing and laughing. everyone had a great time. but, now it was time to go home.  
everyone said good bye.  
Usagi: bye, Raye.  
Raye: bye, Usagi.  
Usagi: bye, Amy.  
Amy: bye, Usagi. take care.  
Usagi: i will bye. Amy: bye.  
Usagi: bye, Mina.  
Mina: bye, Usagi.  
Usagi: ya, Lita. take care.  
Lita: i will Usagi, bye.  
Usagi: bye, everyone.  
Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina: bye, meatball head!  
Usagi: you guys.  
scouts(laughing): bye, Usagi.


	14. Chapter 14

everyone went home thinking that they had seen the last of the evil queen ruby, or so they thought.  
one by one, Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina vanished.  
and when they returned they had a message for Serenity, Rose, Amila, Jasmine and Mary-Anna. queen ruby had demanded that they surrender they kingdoms,  
the crescent moon scepter, and the silver emperium crystal. it was time to take action. so Usagi,Amy,Raye,Lita, and Mina went to queen ruby's new palace for the fight for the universe. it was a tough fight. but sailor moon was confident that they would save the universe from queen ruby. the scouts fought hard. and when things couldn't have gottin any worse... they did. the floor opened up and swallowed sailor Mars. Lita: hey were did Mars go. no sooner had she said it when the floor swallowed her as well.  
Venus was the next to be swallowed up by the floor.  
then Mercury, then sailor moon. they all landed in rooms that assiated with there scout uniforms. Mars-  
red and purple, Mercury-light blue and blue,  
Jupiter-pink and green, Venus-orange and yellow and sailor moon-pink, purple. each scout was tested. each one succeeded. queen ruby: not bad sailor scouts, but can you defeat my strongest fighters. scouts: you bet.  
queen: well, then lets get started. you will go one at a time. so they were tested one at a time. Mercury won. Mars lost. Jupiter won. Venus lost. sailor moon won. queen: good. but sailor Mars and Venus lost so they have to stay back. the rest of you can go on to the finally test. Usagi: no. we fight as a team.  
queen: all right. so Usagi, Amy and Lita waited for Raye and Mina. Raye and Mina won. they all went together to the final test. and they won. the universe was saved. queen ruby was exalided. but back in reality... it's not right to hurt people. yeah, you should help others not hurt them. don't make us teach you a lesson in manners. manny: who are you! a brief pause.  
Amara: I'm sailor Uranus, i fight to protect the galaxy from evil.  
Michelle: I'm sailor Neptune, i also fight to protect the galaxy from evil.  
Trista: I'm sailor Pluto, i fight to protect the peace, the galaxy and time from evil.  
Hotaru: I'm sailor Saturn, i protect the peace, the galaxy from evil. now surrender if you don't what to feel the wrath of sailor Saturn.  
Amara: sailor Uranus.  
Michelle: sailor Neptune.  
Trista: and sailor Pluto.  
Usagi: thank goodness your here. they have Rini.  
Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru: what!  
Michelle: they've got Rini.  
Usagi: yes.  
Trista: who are they.  
Usagi: they're the Amazon 5. they like the Amazon quartet.  
Raye: sailor moon. Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn didn't fight the amazon quartet like we did.  
Usagi: your right. never mind.  
Trista: ok. what's are seturation.  
Amy: we're out numbered. and we need all the help can get.  
l: do you guys remember those 5 girls, June, Alice,  
Velvet, Marcie and Sara.  
s: ya.  
a: yes.  
r: why.  
m: i do.  
t: so do i.  
m: why Jupiter.  
a: any reason.  
l: i was thinking since we're out numbered, we could ask the 5 of them to help us and then they could stay here and help us fight evil. what do ya think.  
s: lets go for it. i just hope they still recognize us after so long. a: go on sailor moon.  
s: ok. starlight come in, come in starlight.  
June: this is she. what do you need.  
s: it's me... but before Usagi could finish her sentence June shouted.  
June: is that really you.  
s: yes, it is. i called to ask if you and your sisters could come to earth and help me and the girls.  
June: you bet. we're on our way.  
s: ok, bye.  
June: bye.  
s: there on there way.  
r: cool.  
l: those guys don't stand a chance now.  
soon June and her sisters arrived to help Usagi and the scouts.  
Sara: what's wrong.  
r: those creeps over there have Rini.  
Marcie: who's Rini. is she sailor moon's sister.  
r: no, she's.  
s: Mars, let me tell them. ok.  
r: ok, sailor moon.  
s: thanks. Marcie: so, is Rini your sister.  
s: no, she's not my sister. she's my daughter.  
june: but, i don't get it. i thought for sure Rini was your sister.  
s: no, she's my daughter, and we must save her. june: lets teach those creeps a lesson.  
l: there asking for it.  
r: lets do it!  
Amara, Lita, Usagi, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Mina,  
Amy, Velvet, Sara, Alice, June: right!  
so Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and Amara, Michelle,  
Trista, Hotaru and June, Velvet, Marcie, Alice and Sara fought the kidnappers to save Rini. it was a tough fight and if things could have gotten any worse... they did. an evil energy filled the room.  
r: there's an evil force in here.  
l: what kind of evil force, Mars.  
r: you wouldn't believe me if i told you.  
Mina: tell us, Mars.  
r: are you sure you want to know.  
lita and mina: yes!  
r: the evil force feels like barrel.  
Usagi, Amy, Lita, Mina: beryl?  
r: yes.  
s: i thought we blasted her back to the negaverse for good.  
b: you did in deed, Princess Serenity. l: what do want beryl.  
b: the world.  
r: your not getting it.


	15. Chapter 15

everyone went home thinking that they had seen the last of the evil queen ruby, or so they thought.  
one by one, Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina vanished.  
and when they returned they had a message for Serenity, Rose, Amila, Jasmine and Mary-Anna. queen ruby had demanded that they surrender they kingdoms,  
the crescent moon scepter, and the silver emperium crystal. it was time to take action. so Usagi,Amy,Raye,Lita, and Mina went to queen ruby's new palace for the fight for the universe. it was a tough fight. but sailor moon was confident that they would save the universe from queen ruby. the scouts fought hard. and when things couldn't have gottin any worse... they did. the floor opened up and swallowed sailor Mars. Lita: hey were did Mars go. no sooner had she said it when the floor swallowed her as well.  
Venus was the next to be swallowed up by the floor.  
then Mercury, then sailor moon. they all landed in rooms that assiated with there scout uniforms. Mars-  
red and purple, Mercury-light blue and blue,  
Jupiter-pink and green, Venus-orange and yellow and sailor moon-pink, purple. each scout was tested. each one succeeded. queen ruby: not bad sailor scouts, but can you defeat my strongest fighters. scouts: you bet.  
queen: well, then lets get started. you will go one at a time. so they were tested one at a time. Mercury won. Mars lost. Jupiter won. Venus lost. sailor moon won. queen: good. but sailor Mars and Venus lost so they have to stay back. the rest of you can go on to the finally test. Usagi: no. we fight as a team.  
queen: all right. so Usagi, Amy and Lita waited for Raye and Mina. Raye and Mina won. they all went together to the final test. and they won. the universe was saved. queen ruby was exalided. but back in reality... it's not right to hurt people. yeah, you should help others not hurt them. don't make us teach you a lesson in manners. manny: who are you! a brief pause.  
Amara: I'm sailor Uranus, i fight to protect the galaxy from evil.  
Michelle: I'm sailor Neptune, i also fight to protect the galaxy from evil.  
Trista: I'm sailor Pluto, i fight to protect the peace, the galaxy and time from evil.  
Hotaru: I'm sailor Saturn, i protect the peace, the galaxy from evil. now surrender if you don't what to feel the wrath of sailor Saturn.  
Amara: sailor Uranus.  
Michelle: sailor Neptune.  
Trista: and sailor Pluto.  
Usagi: thank goodness your here. they have Rini.  
Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru: what!  
Michelle: they've got Rini.  
Usagi: yes.  
Trista: who are they.  
Usagi: they're the Amazon 5. they like the Amazon quartet.  
Raye: sailor moon. Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn didn't fight the amazon quartet like we did.  
Usagi: your right. never mind.  
Trista: ok. what's are seturation.  
Amy: we're out numbered. and we need all the help can get.  
l: do you guys remember those 5 girls, June, Alice,  
Velvet, Marcie and Sara.  
s: ya.  
a: yes.  
r: why.  
m: i do.  
t: so do i.  
m: why Jupiter.  
a: any reason.  
l: i was thinking since we're out numbered, we could ask the 5 of them to help us and then they could stay here and help us fight evil. what do ya think.  
s: lets go for it. i just hope they still recognize us after so long. a: go on sailor moon.  
s: ok. starlight come in, come in starlight.  
June: this is she. what do you need.  
s: it's me... but before Usagi could finish her sentence June shouted.  
June: is that really you.  
s: yes, it is. i called to ask if you and your sisters could come to earth and help me and the girls.  
June: you bet. we're on our way.  
s: ok, bye.  
June: bye.  
s: there on there way.  
r: cool.  
l: those guys don't stand a chance now.  
soon June and her sisters arrived to help Usagi and the scouts.  
Sara: what's wrong.  
r: those creeps over there have Rini.  
Marcie: who's Rini. is she sailor moon's sister.


	16. Chapter 16

everyone went home thinking that they had seen the last of the evil queen ruby, or so they thought.  
one by one, Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina vanished.  
and when they returned they had a message for Serenity, Rose, Amila, Jasmine and Mary-Anna. queen ruby had demanded that they surrender they kingdoms,  
the crescent moon scepter, and the silver emperium crystal. it was time to take action. so Usagi,Amy,Raye,Lita, and Mina went to queen ruby's new palace for the fight for the universe. it was a tough fight. but sailor moon was confident that they would save the universe from queen ruby. the scouts fought hard. and when things couldn't have gottin any worse... they did. the floor opened up and swallowed sailor Mars. Lita: hey were did Mars go. no sooner had she said it when the floor swallowed her as well.  
Venus was the next to be swallowed up by the floor.  
then Mercury, then sailor moon. they all landed in rooms that assiated with there scout uniforms. Mars-  
red and purple, Mercury-light blue and blue,  
Jupiter-pink and green, Venus-orange and yellow and sailor moon-pink, purple. each scout was tested. each one succeeded. queen ruby: not bad sailor scouts, but can you defeat my strongest fighters. scouts: you bet.  
queen: well, then lets get started. you will go one at a time. so they were tested one at a time. Mercury won. Mars lost. Jupiter won. Venus lost. sailor moon won. queen: good. but sailor Mars and Venus lost so they have to stay back. the rest of you can go on to the finally test. Usagi: no. we fight as a team.  
queen: all right. so Usagi, Amy and Lita waited for Raye and Mina. Raye and Mina won. they all went together to the final test. and they won. the universe was saved. queen ruby was exalided. but back in reality... it's not right to hurt people. yeah, you should help others not hurt them. don't make us teach you a lesson in manners. manny: who are you! a brief pause.  
Amara: I'm sailor Uranus, i fight to protect the galaxy from evil.  
Michelle: I'm sailor Neptune, i also fight to protect the galaxy from evil.  
Trista: I'm sailor Pluto, i fight to protect the peace, the galaxy and time from evil.  
Hotaru: I'm sailor Saturn, i protect the peace, the galaxy from evil. now surrender if you don't what to feel the wrath of sailor Saturn.  
Amara: sailor Uranus.  
Michelle: sailor Neptune.  
Trista: and sailor Pluto.  
Usagi: thank goodness your here. they have Rini.  
Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru: what!  
Michelle: they've got Rini.  
Usagi: yes.  
Trista: who are they.  
Usagi: they're the Amazon 5. they like the Amazon quartet.  
Raye: sailor moon. Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn didn't fight the amazon quartet like we did.  
Usagi: your right. never mind.  
Trista: ok. what's are seturation.  
Amy: we're out numbered. and we need all the help can get.  
l: do you guys remember those 5 girls, June, Alice,  
Velvet, Marcie and Sara.  
s: ya.  
a: yes.  
r: why.  
m: i do.  
t: so do i.  
m: why Jupiter.  
a: any reason.  
l: i was thinking since we're out numbered, we could ask the 5 of them to help us and then they could stay here and help us fight evil. what do ya think.  
s: lets go for it. i just hope they still recognize us after so long. a: go on sailor moon.  
s: ok. starlight come in, come in starlight.  
June: this is she. what do you need.  
s: it's me... but before Usagi could finish her sentence June shouted.  
June: is that really you.  
s: yes, it is. i called to ask if you and your sisters could come to earth and help me and the girls.  
June: you bet. we're on our way.  
s: ok, bye.  
June: bye.  
s: there on there way.  
r: cool.  
l: those guys don't stand a chance now.  
soon June and her sisters arrived to help Usagi and the scouts.  
Sara: what's wrong.  
r: those creeps over there have Rini.  
Marcie: who's Rini. is she sailor moon's sister.  
r: no, she's.  
s: Mars, let me tell them. ok.  
r: ok, sailor moon.  
s: thanks. Marcie: so, is Rini your sister.  
s: no, she's not my sister. she's my daughter.  
june: but, i don't get it. i thought for sure Rini was your sister.  
s: no, she's my daughter, and we must save her. june: lets teach those creeps a lesson.  
l: there asking for it.  
r: lets do it!  
Amara, Lita, Usagi, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Mina,  
Amy, Velvet, Sara, Alice, June: right!  
so Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and Amara, Michelle,  
Trista, Hotaru and June, Velvet, Marcie, Alice and Sara fought the kidnappers to save Rini. it was a tough fight and if things could have gotten any worse... they did. an evil energy filled the room.  
r: there's an evil force in here.  
l: what kind of evil force, Mars.  
r: you wouldn't believe me if i told you.  
Mina: tell us, Mars.  
r: are you sure you want to know.  
lita and mina: yes!  
r: the evil force feels like barrel.  
Usagi, Amy, Lita, Mina: beryl?  
r: yes.  
s: i thought we blasted her back to the negaverse for good.  
b: you did in deed, Princess Serenity. l: what do want beryl.  
b: the world.  
r: your not getting it.  
b: i must take desperate measures. take this.  
r: ahh!  
s: sailor Mars!  
a: sailor Mars!  
Mina: sailor Mars!  
l: sailor Mars!  
barrel has sailor Mars. a: ahhh!  
s: Mercury!  
M: sailor Mercury!  
l: Mercury!  
barrel now has sailor Mercury. Mina: ahhh! help!  
s: Venus!  
l: Venus!  
barrel now has sailor Venus. t: no!  
s: Pluto! no!  
l: not Pluto!  
barrel has sailor Pluto. michelle: no!  
s: Neptune!  
barrel now has Neptune. h: help!  
s: Saturn!  
barrel has sailor Saturn now. a: help!  
s: Uranus!  
l: no, help!  
s: Jupiter!


	17. Chapter 17

everyone went home thinking that they had seen the last of the evil queen ruby, or so they thought.  
one by one, Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina vanished.  
and when they returned they had a message for Serenity, Rose, Amila, Jasmine and Mary-Anna. queen ruby had demanded that they surrender they kingdoms,  
the crescent moon scepter, and the silver emperium crystal. it was time to take action. so Usagi,Amy,Raye,Lita, and Mina went to queen ruby's new palace for the fight for the universe. it was a tough fight. but sailor moon was confident that they would save the universe from queen ruby. the scouts fought hard. and when things couldn't have gottin any worse... they did. the floor opened up and swallowed sailor Mars. Lita: hey were did Mars go. no sooner had she said it when the floor swallowed her as well.  
Venus was the next to be swallowed up by the floor.  
then Mercury, then sailor moon. they all landed in rooms that assiated with there scout uniforms. Mars-  
red and purple, Mercury-light blue and blue,  
Jupiter-pink and green, Venus-orange and yellow and sailor moon-pink, purple. each scout was tested. each one succeeded. queen ruby: not bad sailor scouts, but can you defeat my strongest fighters. scouts: you bet.  
queen: well, then lets get started. you will go one at a time. so they were tested one at a time. Mercury won. Mars lost. Jupiter won. Venus lost. sailor moon won. queen: good. but sailor Mars and Venus lost so they have to stay back. the rest of you can go on to the finally test. Usagi: no. we fight as a team.  
queen: all right. so Usagi, Amy and Lita waited for Raye and Mina. Raye and Mina won. they all went together to the final test. and they won. the universe was saved. queen ruby was exalided. but back in reality... it's not right to hurt people. yeah, you should help others not hurt them. don't make us teach you a lesson in manners. manny: who are you! a brief pause.  
Amara: I'm sailor Uranus, i fight to protect the galaxy from evil.  
Michelle: I'm sailor Neptune, i also fight to protect the galaxy from evil.  
Trista: I'm sailor Pluto, i fight to protect the peace, the galaxy and time from evil.  
Hotaru: I'm sailor Saturn, i protect the peace, the galaxy from evil. now surrender if you don't what to feel the wrath of sailor Saturn.  
Amara: sailor Uranus.  
Michelle: sailor Neptune.  
Trista: and sailor Pluto.  
Usagi: thank goodness your here. they have Rini.  
Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru: what!  
Michelle: they've got Rini.  
Usagi: yes.  
Trista: who are they.  
Usagi: they're the Amazon 5. they like the Amazon quartet.  
Raye: sailor moon. Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn didn't fight the amazon quartet like we did.  
Usagi: your right. never mind.  
Trista: ok. what's are seturation.  
Amy: we're out numbered. and we need all the help can get.  
l: do you guys remember those 5 girls, June, Alice,  
Velvet, Marcie and Sara.  
s: ya.  
a: yes.  
r: why.  
m: i do.  
t: so do i.  
m: why Jupiter.  
a: any reason.  
l: i was thinking since we're out numbered, we could ask the 5 of them to help us and then they could stay here and help us fight evil. what do ya think.  
s: lets go for it. i just hope they still recognize us after so long. a: go on sailor moon.  
s: ok. starlight come in, come in starlight.  
June: this is she. what do you need.  
s: it's me... but before Usagi could finish her sentence June shouted.  
June: is that really you.  
s: yes, it is. i called to ask if you and your sisters could come to earth and help me and the girls.  
June: you bet. we're on our way.  
s: ok, bye.  
June: bye.  
s: there on there way.  
r: cool.  
l: those guys don't stand a chance now.  
soon June and her sisters arrived to help Usagi and the scouts.  
Sara: what's wrong.  
r: those creeps over there have Rini.  
Marcie: who's Rini. is she sailor moon's sister.  
r: no, she's.  
s: Mars, let me tell them. ok.  
r: ok, sailor moon.  
s: thanks. Marcie: so, is Rini your sister.  
s: no, she's not my sister. she's my daughter.  
june: but, i don't get it. i thought for sure Rini was your sister.  
s: no, she's my daughter, and we must save her. june: lets teach those creeps a lesson.  
l: there asking for it.  
r: lets do it!  
Amara, Lita, Usagi, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Mina,  
Amy, Velvet, Sara, Alice, June: right!


	18. Chapter 18

everyone went home thinking that they had seen the last of the evil queen ruby, or so they thought.  
one by one, Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina vanished.  
and when they returned they had a message for Serenity, Rose, Amila, Jasmine and Mary-Anna. queen ruby had demanded that they surrender they kingdoms,  
the crescent moon scepter, and the silver emperium crystal. it was time to take action. so Usagi,Amy,Raye,Lita, and Mina went to queen ruby's new palace for the fight for the universe. it was a tough fight. but sailor moon was confident that they would save the universe from queen ruby. the scouts fought hard. and when things couldn't have gottin any worse... they did. the floor opened up and swallowed sailor Mars. Lita: hey were did Mars go. no sooner had she said it when the floor swallowed her as well.  
Venus was the next to be swallowed up by the floor.  
then Mercury, then sailor moon. they all landed in rooms that assiated with there scout uniforms. Mars-  
red and purple, Mercury-light blue and blue,  
Jupiter-pink and green, Venus-orange and yellow and sailor moon-pink, purple. each scout was tested. each one succeeded. queen ruby: not bad sailor scouts, but can you defeat my strongest fighters. scouts: you bet.  
queen: well, then lets get started. you will go one at a time. so they were tested one at a time. Mercury won. Mars lost. Jupiter won. Venus lost. sailor moon won. queen: good. but sailor Mars and Venus lost so they have to stay back. the rest of you can go on to the finally test. Usagi: no. we fight as a team.  
queen: all right. so Usagi, Amy and Lita waited for Raye and Mina. Raye and Mina won. they all went together to the final test. and they won. the universe was saved. queen ruby was exalided. but back in reality... it's not right to hurt people. yeah, you should help others not hurt them. don't make us teach you a lesson in manners. manny: who are you! a brief pause.  
Amara: I'm sailor Uranus, i fight to protect the galaxy from evil.  
Michelle: I'm sailor Neptune, i also fight to protect the galaxy from evil.  
Trista: I'm sailor Pluto, i fight to protect the peace, the galaxy and time from evil.  
Hotaru: I'm sailor Saturn, i protect the peace, the galaxy from evil. now surrender if you don't what to feel the wrath of sailor Saturn.  
Amara: sailor Uranus.  
Michelle: sailor Neptune.  
Trista: and sailor Pluto.  
Usagi: thank goodness your here. they have Rini.  
Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru: what!  
Michelle: they've got Rini.  
Usagi: yes.  
Trista: who are they.  
Usagi: they're the Amazon 5. they like the Amazon quartet.  
Raye: sailor moon. Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn didn't fight the amazon quartet like we did.  
Usagi: your right. never mind.  
Trista: ok. what's are seturation.  
Amy: we're out numbered. and we need all the help can get.  
l: do you guys remember those 5 girls, June, Alice,  
Velvet, Marcie and Sara.  
s: ya.  
a: yes.  
r: why.  
m: i do.  
t: so do i.  
m: why Jupiter.  
a: any reason.  
l: i was thinking since we're out numbered, we could ask the 5 of them to help us and then they could stay here and help us fight evil. what do ya think.  
s: lets go for it. i just hope they still recognize us after so long. a: go on sailor moon.  
s: ok. starlight come in, come in starlight.  
June: this is she. what do you need.  
s: it's me... but before Usagi could finish her sentence June shouted.  
June: is that really you.  
s: yes, it is. i called to ask if you and your sisters could come to earth and help me and the girls.  
June: you bet. we're on our way.  
s: ok, bye.  
June: bye.  
s: there on there way.  
r: cool.  
l: those guys don't stand a chance now.  
soon June and her sisters arrived to help Usagi and the scouts.  
Sara: what's wrong.  
r: those creeps over there have Rini.  
Marcie: who's Rini. is she sailor moon's sister.  
r: no, she's.  
s: Mars, let me tell them. ok.  
r: ok, sailor moon.  
s: thanks. Marcie: so, is Rini your sister.  
s: no, she's not my sister. she's my daughter.  
june: but, i don't get it. i thought for sure Rini was your sister.  
s: no, she's my daughter, and we must save her. june: lets teach those creeps a lesson.  
l: there asking for it.  
r: lets do it!  
Amara, Lita, Usagi, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Mina,  
Amy, Velvet, Sara, Alice, June: right!  
so Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and Amara, Michelle,  
Trista, Hotaru and June, Velvet, Marcie, Alice and Sara fought the kidnappers to save Rini. it was a tough fight and if things could have gotten any worse... they did. an evil energy filled the room.  
r: there's an evil force in here.  
l: what kind of evil force, Mars.  
r: you wouldn't believe me if i told you.  
Mina: tell us, Mars.  
r: are you sure you want to know.  
lita and mina: yes!  
r: the evil force feels like barrel.  
Usagi, Amy, Lita, Mina: beryl?  
r: yes.  
s: i thought we blasted her back to the negaverse for good.  
b: you did in deed, Princess Serenity. l: what do want beryl.  
b: the world.  
r: your not getting it.  
b: i must take desperate measures. take this.  
r: ahh!  
s: sailor Mars!  
a: sailor Mars!  
Mina: sailor Mars!  
l: sailor Mars!  
barrel has sailor Mars. a: ahhh!  
s: Mercury!  
M: sailor Mercury!  
l: Mercury!  
barrel now has sailor Mercury. Mina: ahhh! help!  
s: Venus!  
l: Venus!  
barrel now has sailor Venus. t: no!  
s: Pluto! no!  
l: not Pluto!  
barrel has sailor Pluto. michelle: no!  
s: Neptune!  
barrel now has Neptune. h: help!  
s: Saturn!  
barrel has sailor Saturn now. a: help!  
s: Uranus!  
l: no, help!  
s: Jupiter!  
Sara: help me!  
s: star nebula!  
j: help!  
s: starlight!  
marcie: help!  
s: star keeper!  
v: help!  
s: star dream!  
a: help...! s: no, star prism!  
barrel now has Uranus, Jupiter, star nebula,  
starlight, star keeper, star dream, star prism along with Mercury, Mars, Venus, Pluto and Saturn. what will sailor moon do now?  
Darien and Rini: help us!  
s: oh, no, Darien, Rini! no...! give them back!  
b: no, not until you hand over the emprium silver crystal.  
s: never! I'll die before I'd ever hand the crystal over to a witch like you.  
b: how dare you! no one calls me that and lives!  
s: i just did. now give me my friends and my daughter back.  
b: you mean this pink haired creampuff is your kid.  
your kidding, right?. s: no, I'm not kidding.  
b: then give me the crystal.  
s: no!  
b: give me the crystal.  
s: no! i will defeat you barrel, in the name of the moon.  
b: you?  
s: yes, me and i will defeat you.  
b: not this time princess.  
s: moon crystal power!  
l: no, Usagi!  
a: Usagi, don't!  
s: Luna, Artemis. i have do this it's the only way to save them.  
l: please, don't do this.  
s: i have to Luna, it's the only way.  
so Usagi focused her powers and became Princess Serenity. then she held the crystal up and shouted.  
Usagi: cosmic moon crystal power! the crystal emitted an intense light. so bright that even Artemis and Luna couldn't stand it.


	19. Chapter 19

everyone went home thinking that they had seen the last of the evil queen ruby, or so they thought.  
one by one, Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina vanished.  
and when they returned they had a message for Serenity, Rose, Amila, Jasmine and Mary-Anna. queen ruby had demanded that they surrender they kingdoms,  
the crescent moon scepter, and the silver emperium crystal. it was time to take action. so Usagi,Amy,Raye,Lita, and Mina went to queen ruby's new palace for the fight for the universe. it was a tough fight. but sailor moon was confident that they would save the universe from queen ruby. the scouts fought hard. and when things couldn't have gottin any worse... they did. the floor opened up and swallowed sailor Mars. Lita: hey were did Mars go. no sooner had she said it when the floor swallowed her as well.  
Venus was the next to be swallowed up by the floor.  
then Mercury, then sailor moon. they all landed in rooms that assiated with there scout uniforms. Mars-  
red and purple, Mercury-light blue and blue,  
Jupiter-pink and green, Venus-orange and yellow and sailor moon-pink, purple. each scout was tested. each one succeeded. queen ruby: not bad sailor scouts, but can you defeat my strongest fighters. scouts: you bet.  
queen: well, then lets get started. you will go one at a time. so they were tested one at a time. Mercury won. Mars lost. Jupiter won. Venus lost. sailor moon won. queen: good. but sailor Mars and Venus lost so they have to stay back. the rest of you can go on to the finally test. Usagi: no. we fight as a team.  
queen: all right. so Usagi, Amy and Lita waited for Raye and Mina. Raye and Mina won. they all went together to the final test. and they won. the universe was saved. queen ruby was exalided. but back in reality... it's not right to hurt people. yeah, you should help others not hurt them. don't make us teach you a lesson in manners. manny: who are you! a brief pause.  
Amara: I'm sailor Uranus, i fight to protect the galaxy from evil.  
Michelle: I'm sailor Neptune, i also fight to protect the galaxy from evil.  
Trista: I'm sailor Pluto, i fight to protect the peace, the galaxy and time from evil.  
Hotaru: I'm sailor Saturn, i protect the peace, the galaxy from evil. now surrender if you don't what to feel the wrath of sailor Saturn.  
Amara: sailor Uranus.  
Michelle: sailor Neptune.  
Trista: and sailor Pluto.  
Usagi: thank goodness your here. they have Rini.  
Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru: what!  
Michelle: they've got Rini.  
Usagi: yes.  
Trista: who are they.  
Usagi: they're the Amazon 5. they like the Amazon quartet.  
Raye: sailor moon. Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn didn't fight the amazon quartet like we did.  
Usagi: your right. never mind.  
Trista: ok. what's are seturation.  
Amy: we're out numbered. and we need all the help can get.  
l: do you guys remember those 5 girls, June, Alice,  
Velvet, Marcie and Sara.  
s: ya.  
a: yes.  
r: why.  
m: i do.  
t: so do i.  
m: why Jupiter.  
a: any reason.  
l: i was thinking since we're out numbered, we could ask the 5 of them to help us and then they could stay here and help us fight evil. what do ya think.  
s: lets go for it. i just hope they still recognize us after so long. a: go on sailor moon.  
s: ok. starlight come in, come in starlight.  
June: this is she. what do you need.  
s: it's me... but before Usagi could finish her sentence June shouted.  
June: is that really you.  
s: yes, it is. i called to ask if you and your sisters could come to earth and help me and the girls.  
June: you bet. we're on our way.  
s: ok, bye.  
June: bye.  
s: there on there way.  
r: cool.  
l: those guys don't stand a chance now.  
soon June and her sisters arrived to help Usagi and the scouts.  
Sara: what's wrong.  
r: those creeps over there have Rini.  
Marcie: who's Rini. is she sailor moon's sister.  
r: no, she's.  
s: Mars, let me tell them. ok.  
r: ok, sailor moon.  
s: thanks. Marcie: so, is Rini your sister.  
s: no, she's not my sister. she's my daughter.  
june: but, i don't get it. i thought for sure Rini was your sister.  
s: no, she's my daughter, and we must save her. june: lets teach those creeps a lesson.  
l: there asking for it.  
r: lets do it!  
Amara, Lita, Usagi, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Mina,  
Amy, Velvet, Sara, Alice, June: right!  
so Usagi, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and Amara, Michelle,  
Trista, Hotaru and June, Velvet, Marcie, Alice and Sara fought the kidnappers to save Rini. it was a tough fight and if things could have gotten any worse... they did. an evil energy filled the room.  
r: there's an evil force in here.  
l: what kind of evil force, Mars.  
r: you wouldn't believe me if i told you.  
Mina: tell us, Mars.  
r: are you sure you want to know.  
lita and mina: yes!  
r: the evil force feels like barrel.  
Usagi, Amy, Lita, Mina: beryl?  
r: yes.  
s: i thought we blasted her back to the negaverse for good.  
b: you did in deed, Princess Serenity. l: what do want beryl.  
b: the world.  
r: your not getting it.  
b: i must take desperate measures. take this.  
r: ahh!  
s: sailor Mars!  
a: sailor Mars!  
Mina: sailor Mars!  
l: sailor Mars!  
barrel has sailor Mars. a: ahhh!  
s: Mercury!  
M: sailor Mercury!  
l: Mercury!  
barrel now has sailor Mercury. Mina: ahhh! help!  
s: Venus!  
l: Venus!  
barrel now has sailor Venus. t: no!  
s: Pluto! no!  
l: not Pluto!  
barrel has sailor Pluto. michelle: no!  
s: Neptune!  
barrel now has Neptune. h: help!  
s: Saturn!  
barrel has sailor Saturn now. a: help!  
s: Uranus!  
l: no, help!  
s: Jupiter!  
Sara: help me!  
s: star nebula!  
j: help!  
s: starlight!  
marcie: help!  
s: star keeper!  
v: help!  
s: star dream!  
a: help...! s: no, star prism!  
barrel now has Uranus, Jupiter, star nebula,  
starlight, star keeper, star dream, star prism along with Mercury, Mars, Venus, Pluto and Saturn. what will sailor moon do now?  
Darien and Rini: help us!  
s: oh, no, Darien, Rini! no...! give them back!  
b: no, not until you hand over the emprium silver crystal.  
s: never! I'll die before I'd ever hand the crystal over to a witch like you.  
b: how dare you! no one calls me that and lives!  
s: i just did. now give me my friends and my daughter back.  
b: you mean this pink haired creampuff is your kid.  
your kidding, right?. s: no, I'm not kidding.  
b: then give me the crystal.  
s: no!  
b: give me the crystal.  
s: no! i will defeat you barrel, in the name of the moon.  
b: you?  
s: yes, me and i will defeat you.  
b: not this time princess.  
s: moon crystal power!  
l: no, Usagi!  
a: Usagi, don't!  
s: Luna, Artemis. i have do this it's the only way to save them.  
l: please, don't do this.  
s: i have to Luna, it's the only way.  
so Usagi focused her powers and became Princess Serenity. then she held the crystal up and shouted.  
Usagi: cosmic moon crystal power! the crystal emitted an intense light. so bright that even Artemis and Luna couldn't stand it.  
b: what's happing.  
s: your going down.  
b: take this.  
Beryl blasted Usagi with an intense blast of energy. l: Usagi!  
s: i can't hold out much longer.  
Usagi was getting weak. very weak.  
S: i don't know how long i can keep this up. i wish the scouts were here to help.  
A: Mercury star power!  
R: Mars star power!  
L: Jupiter star power!  
M: Venus star power!  
N: Neptune planet power!  
T: Pluto planet power!  
H: Saturn planet power!  
A: Uranus planet power! M: Star Keeper power!  
S: Star Nebula power!  
V: Star Dream power!  
A: Star Prism power!  
J: Starlight power!  
S: Moon Crystal power!  
B: what's happening.  
Suddenly the immense power faded and Usagi collapsed.  
The scouts, Darien and Rini were saved but beryl was still there. B: looks like your plan flopped. Suddenly Rini said something that surprised everyone,  
even barrel.  
Rini: Moon Shine power!  
Rini became a sailor scout...again!  
Rini: i'm Sailor Moon Shine, I fight for love, truth,  
justice and in the name of the Moon... i shall punish you.  
S: Rini how did you be come a sailor scout.  
Rini: lady k gave me the power.  
R: who's lady k?  
Lady K: that would be me. it's nice to see you again princess.  
S: yes, it is. it's been so long.  
scouts: huh?  
R: so your the one who gave Rini scout power.  
Lady K: yes. L: why did you give Rini scout power?  
Lady K: because, she was the only one who could possibly help.  
S: true.  
M: ok, but why Rini.  
Lady K: I choose Rini because she offered to help me look for the strong power I had felt. she was so kind that I had to give her something back.  
L: so you gave her scout power.  
Lady K: yes.  
B: enough chit chat. take this.  
R: Moon Shine flash!  
Barrel was hit hard. barrel came back with avenges.  
B: take this.  
R: Mars fire blast!  
Barrel blasted the scouts again.  
A: Mercury dust!  
M: Venus love and beauty shock!  
L: Jupiter oak evolution!  
A: Uranus world shaking!  
N: Neptune deep submerge!  
V: Star Dream sleep!  
J: Starlight shine!  
M: Star Keeper round-up!  
A: Star Prism rainbow!  
S: Star Nebula blaster!  
T: Pluto deadly scream!  
H: Saturn ice rings!  
S: rainbow moon heart attack!  
Barrel was destroyed. finally the universe was safe once again. S: barrel is gone. the universe is safe once again,i hope.  
A: i hope so too, Sailor Moon.  
R: so do i.  
L: me too.  
M: ditto.  
H: i think it's time we all go home.  
H: me too.  
S: wait a second.  
H: what is it sailor moon.  
S: i was thinking why don't we celebrate before going home.  
N: why not. all in favor say I.  
scouts: I!  
Everyone went to the palace and celebrated their victory. soon everyone had to leave. Amara, Michelle,  
Trista, Hotaru, Alice, June, Marcie, Velvet and Sara said good bye to Usagi, Rini, Darien and the scouts.  
soon everything was back in order.  
S: I hope we can team up again.  
R: right now, it's time for Rini to go to bed.  
Rini: Do i have to.  
S: yes, and I'm coming with you. I'm bushed. Come on Rini lets go to bed.  
Usagi and Rini raced to the bedroom and Usagi had to turn the light off ( she lost). Once Usagi and Rini went to bed. Raye, Lita, Mina and Amy soon followed.  
Then Darien went to bed. The next day was peaceful.  
and to this day there hasn't been one threat to the earth. As we leave the peaceful, bright, safe, kingdom of crystal Tokyo, we hear Usagi telling her friends how peaceful and safe the earth is... Usagi(to her friends, as we leave): I can't believe how peaceful and safe the earth is... and as for how lady kaguya got her name, you'll have to ask Rini. Because only she knows how lady kaguya got her name. Now as we leave Usagi and her friends we hear the melody of the star locket in the distance. As the locket melody dies out we hear the theme song, as the credits roll by.  
fighting evil by moon light, winning love by daylight... she's the one named Sailor Moon, she's the one named Sailor Moon... and as the song ends we get to see the scouts one last time as they tell us who they are.  
S: Sailor Moon, A: Sailor Mercury, R: Sailor Mars, L:  
Sailor Jupiter, M:Sailor Venus. She is the one... Sailor Moon...!

The End By: Samantha Mosely 


End file.
